Enséñame
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Una pregunta, una decisión que tomar y muchas dudas. El comienzo de una nueva vida se abre para Kate Beckett ¿Será personal o profesional? Os animo a que lo descubráis vosotros mismos.
1. Prólogo

Decisiones, decisiones y más decisiones. Multitud de decisiones forjan nuestro camino en esta tortuosa vida.  
Durante toda mi vida no había hecho otra cosa que tomar decisiones, con mayor o menor presión, sobre asuntos que ahora me parecían más o menos importantes pero que, al fin y al cabo, me habían llevado hasta donde estoy hoy.

Me digo a mi misma que puede que esta sea la decisión más importante de mi vida, mientras camino con paso decidido.  
En mi interior hay una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. Estoy nerviosa, tanto como lo estaría un niño ante un examen. Si, definitivamente este será mi examen, un examen que no me he preparado, que ha llegado de imprevisto y para el que no tengo una respuesta segura.

Salgo del coche y lo veo sentado en aquellos columpios, nuestros columpios. Lo veo con la mirada perdida en el frente e intuyo que sabe por qué lo he hecho llamar.  
Me conoce mejor de lo que me ha llegado a conocer nadie; solo una palabra, un tono de voz diferente o un gesto es necesario para que sepa lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Nunca he dejado a nadie llegar tan lejos, nunca nadie ha conseguido traspasar ese muro que yo misma impuse y ahora, aquí estoy, echa un mar de dudas ante la persona que más me importa.

Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no cambiaría nada de mi vida a su lado. Cada momento compartido junto a él ha sido lo que siempre he deseado, lo que siempre he buscado y nunca me he permitido, sin embargo puede que si hiciera algo diferente, que propiciara un momento para hablar de lo que habíamos empezado hace casi un año. Pero de nada vale ahora, ya no sé puede dar marcha atrás.

Mi miedo a dejarme conocer, a abrirme a los hombres, me ha hecho vivir durante mucho tiempo sola, pues aunque alguien ocupara un lugar en mi cama, yo no dejaba que se metiera en mi vida de un modo que luego pudiera partirme el corazón. Pero no se puede luchar cuando el corazón empieza a latir, contra eso no hay barreras que se puedan levantar y, aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, él consiguió vencer ese muro del que ahora solo quedan ruinas.

Me siento en el columpio, a su lado, sin que él cruce una mirada conmigo y me duele. Me duele verlo así, triste y con esa mirada vacía, esa que en multitud de ocasiones me ha dado un vuelco al corazón, esa que me hace sonreír con su brillo de inocencia, esa que me levanta el ánimo en momentos difíciles, esa a la que tras cinco años me he acostumbrado.

- Lo siento – sale de mis labios en un intento por aliviarle el dolor que pueda sentir en ese momento, pero no parece surtir efecto – No tendría que haber guardado secretos.  
- Eres así – me responde provocando que parte de mi se resquebraje en ese momento ante sus palabras – No dejas que la gente se te acerque. Hice todo lo posible para que me dejases entrar dentro.  
- Castle, yo... - intentó decirle que no es así, que nunca debí ocultarle nada, que es la única persona con la que nunca he tenido secretos, sin embargo él no parece estar dispuesto a dejarme continuar.  
- Por favor, déjame terminar.

No soporto esta tensa situación que se ha creado entre nosotros, su mirada fría y distante, sus palabras cortantes como un cuchillo, pero lo dejo continuar.

- He pensado mucho en nosotros, en nuestra relación, en qué tenemos... y a dónde vamos.

Ahí están las palabras mágicas, esas que le dije hace dos días y que trato de esquivar. Y ahora es él quien vuelva sobre aquella conversación que él mismo decidió acabar aquella noche.

- Y he decidido que quiero más – sigue mirando al frente, como si yo no estuviera allí.

La situación me desconcierta, me deja sin aliento. Creo que realmente esperaba sus palabras pero quizás el tono con el que las dice y su comportamiento hace que se me hiele la sangre.

- Ambos merecemos más.  
- Estoy de acuerdo – le digo pensando que ambos hemos estado jugando durante casi un año sin querer llegar al punto en el que nos encontramos ahora.  
- Y pase lo que pase... decidas lo que decidas...

De repente lo veo levantarse y girarse hacia mí, tomándome por sorpresa.

- Katherine Houghton Beckett... - comienza decir antes de arrodillarse ante mi, dejándome sin palabras.

¡No puede ser! No creo que esté intentado hacer lo que creo que va a hacer ¡No en este momento, no ahora!

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y ahí está la pregunta.  
No puedo articular palabra, no sé que decir. Me quedo muda y él vuelve a sentarse en el columpio, pero esta vez no aparta su mirada de mi, esperando pacientemente a que le de una respuesta.

- Yo... - comienzo a decir, dubitativa.  
- Kate – su voz dulce unido a esa forma de llamarme hace que mi estómago se asiente y los nervios se apacigüen. Me coloca una mano bajo la barbilla y observo como sus ojos han vuelto a cobrar ese brillo que los caracteriza, haciendo que vuelva a sentirme en casa – No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas ahora, no es una propuesta para dentro de una semana o un mes, es una propuesta de futuro.  
- No te entiendo – aun sigo confusa y sus palabras no ayudan a despejar el ovillo de ideas entremezcladas que tengo en la cabeza.  
- No sé que nos ha pasado – suelta sin más, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras sus ojos me lo dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras, tal y como siempre ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Esa facilidad que tenemos para comunicarnos aun sigue sorprendiéndome y haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorran mis cuerpo cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan con los míos – Kate, no quiero que tengas dudas sobre lo que siento por ti, no quiero que mi comportamiento te lleve a pensar algo diferente a lo que siento. Te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a una mujer, de un modo que llegue a creer que nunca amaría a nadie. Sé que debimos tener esta conversación antes, pero aunque no lo creas, yo también tenía miedo.  
- ¿Miedo a qué? - quería escuchar sus palabras pese a saber la respuesta.  
- Miedo a que saliera mal, a que mi no estuvieras aun preparada para avanzar un paso más en una relación, a que ese muro no estuviera totalmente derribado y al dar un paso lo volvieras a levantar. Miedo a que me alejaras de tu vida, miedo a perder lo que teníamos. Tenía miedo de que esto que hemos construido se desvaneciera como si hubiese sido un sueño. Tenía miedo porque si ahora me echaras de tu vida, no lo soportaría.

Sus mano rozó la mía haciendo círculos en ella, dibujando pequeñas caricias que me erizaron la piel. Las lágrimas contenidas hasta ese momento luchaban por salir y en un momento de debilidad las dejé salir, bañando mis mejillas. Castle dejó mi mano y fue en busca de aquella gota que amenazaba con caer a mis pies.

- Yo... no sé qué decirte, Castle – mientras escuchaba sus palabras había tomado una decisión, sería sincera con él, se lo merecía, nos lo merecíamos – Venía con la firme intención de decirte que iba a aceptar el trabajo en Whasington después de que me llamaran para decirme que el puesto es mio, sin embargo, tus palabras me hacen dudar. No sobre ti – le dije al ver su cara de desconcierto – Si te oculté la propuesta de trabajo fue porque de alguna forma el contártelo hacía real la posibilidad de que quizás me tuviera que alejar de ti y no quería pensarlo, quería creer que entre tantas personas finalmente no sería elegida. Si algo sé seguro es que te quiero. Te quiero, Rick – un atisbo de sonrisa salió de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre – y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Pero tu propuesta, mi posible nuevo destino, son decisiones importantes que debo tomar y necesito tiempo. Necesito que me des un tiempo para pensar, para decidir que hacer. Te prometo que serás el primero en saber la decisión que tome, pero te ruego que me des espacio y tiempo.  
- No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero lo haré. Estaré esperando tu respuesta, sea cual sea.

Se levantó del columpio y se acercó hasta mi para darme un cálido beso en la frente antes de marcharse. Lo vi alejarse con lentitud, cabizbajo y fue entonces cuando supe que tomara la decisión que tomara estaría errando.  
Se presentaba ante mi la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, elegir entre el amor hacia la persona con la que compartía mi vida o el amor por mi profesión. Una decisión para la cual aun no tenía respuesta.


	2. Deshacer los enredos

Me estremezco al bajar del avión, sintiéndome plena al estar de nuevo en casa. Me colocó un mechón de mi alborotado pelo tras la oreja y con mis maletas me dirijo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Mientras camino, una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Miles de recuerdos llegan a mi mente de aquel aeropuerto hace un año y al verle en ellos, la sonrisa desaparece.

No tengo tiempo de volver a recordar sus ojos cuando veo como un rostro conocido se acerca hacia mí.

- Me alegro de volver a verla, agente - sin darme tiempo a reaccionar la tengo dándome un abrazo que me resulta el más cálido y sincero que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

- No me llame agente, dejé de serlo cuando decidí pedirle volver a la 12th.

En mi fuero interno, una parte de mi se viene abajo al comprobar que no ha sido él quien ha ido a buscarme ¿Y qué esperaba? Había albergado la esperanza de que su cálida sonrisa me diese la bienvenida, a sabiendas de que sería poco probable tras el modo en que lo eché de mi vida.

- No tengo por costumbre inmiscuirme en la vida de mis inspectores... - Gates paseaba la vista alrededor mía y antes de formular la pregunta, supe lo que trataba de averiguar.

- Yo también esperaba que volviera a mi lado desde DC, pero no ha sido así. Hace algunos meses que Castle ya no está en mi vida.

Lo digo sin pararme a respirar, sin pensar, porque de haberlo hecho, no habría sido capaz de continuar. Noto un nudo en la que aprieta, resultando doloroso. Contengo el impulso de salir de allí de inmediato, sin miramientos. Después de todo, ella vuelve a ser mi jefa y debo comportarme, pese a que en estos momentos no soy la inspectora Beckett, solo soy Kate.

Veo como me observa, como si de algún modo hubiese descubierto que hay mucho más detrás de mi respuesta de lo que pudiese parecer.

Mi cerebro parece no seguir órdenes y, aunque me negué a volver a recordarlo y dejarlo apartado de mi vida hasta que fuese capaz de volver sobre ello, ahí está de nuevo, torturándome, haciéndome sentir un dolor que soy incapaz de soportar.

De nuevo estoy en su casa, frente a su puerta, nerviosa como la vez que me entregué a él...

_Han pasado varias semanas desde que me pidiese matrimonio, desde que fuese aceptada para trabajar en DC. Las dudas han sido protagonistas durante gran parte del tiempo, pero finalmente tuve que tomar las riendas de mi vida. Pulsé el timbre y esperé, sintiendo mil emociones en escasos segundos, desbordándome por completo. _

_Sus ojos azules me recibieron haciendo que mi corazón se llenase de alegría. No podía negarlo, durante aquellos días alejada de él lo había echado de menos de un modo que no creía posible poder llegar a extrañar a un hombre. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios de forma involuntaria._

_- Kate..._

_Me sorprendió que, con su don para encontrar las palabras adecuadas en cada momento, ahora fuese incapaz de hacerlo. _

_Como si de una vuelta al pasado se tratase, me arrojé a sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Castle se quedó paralizado pero al instante comenzó a afianzar ese abrazo, estrechándome con fuerzas._

_- Te he echado de menos a cada momento. Me ha resultado muy difícil respetar ese espacio que me pediste._

_Permanecí abrazada a él, respirando esa fragancia que tanto me gustaba, sintiendo como todas mis dudas se desvanecían por completo. Entre sus brazos comprendí que no habría otro lugar donde me sintiera en casa que junto a él._

_- He tomado una decisión, Rick – se separó de mí al oír como lo llamaba por su nombre, algo que solía hacer pocas veces y generalmente era en ocasiones importantes._

_- ¿Quieres una taza de café? - me preguntó mientras me invitaba a entrar. Asentí y lo seguí hasta la cocina, tomando asiento mientras lo observaba preparar el café._

_Permanecimos en silencio, disfrutando de él, jugando a hablar con nuestras miradas de aquel modo que habíamos aprendido durante los cinco años que habíamos compartido trabajando juntos. _

_Castle me tendió una de las tazas, rozando deliberadamente su mano con la mía, produciendo en mí esa descarga eléctrica que solo él era capaz de conseguir con un gesto tan sencillo como ese._

_- He decidido aceptar el trabajo – le dije sin dar rodeos, debía ser clara – Es una gran propuesta que no quiero desaprovechar – Castle hizo amago de querer hablar – Espera, déjame terminar, por favor – le pedí – Me ha llevado mucho tiempo tomar esta decisión porque dejaba mucho atrás. Cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo pensé mucho si aceptar o no. Pese a que tú creyeses que no te estaba incluyendo en mis planes al ir a la entrevista, si que lo hice, por eso me ha costado tanto tomar esta decisión. Nunca hemos hablado de lo que hace un año empezamos, ninguno de los dos lo consideramos necesario hasta que llegó un punto que esa conversación se hizo inevitable, y aun así, tú parecías no querer verlo._

_- Kate, ya te dije que tenía miedo._

_- Lo sé Castle, yo también lo tenía, pero no podíamos seguir adelante sin saber lo que teníamos, hacia donde íbamos._

_- Cuando supe que te planteabas la posibilidad de marcharte comprendí que debía dejar mis miedos a perderte a un lado. Sé que debí darme cuentas antes de que esta vez no tenía por qué ser igual a mis anteriores relaciones, que tú eres diferente a todas ellas, que tú podías ser esa persona con la compartir mi vida._

_Me quedé sin palabras ante su declaración. No me esperaba algo así por su parte, pese a creer saber de sus sentimientos por mí._

_- Por eso esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que si has decidido formar parte del FBI en Whasington, me marcho contigo._

_Su firme convicción me atrapó, reduciendo por completo esa seguridad con la que había llegado hasta el loft, haciendo que todo en mi se desestabilizara. Bajo esa coraza que me había impuesto para no flaquear ante él, la felicidad ante sus palabras iba ganando camino, luchando por romper el fuerte caparazón, haciéndome vulnerable a todo cuanto él dijese o hiciese. Me sorprendí a mi misma dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por mi mejilla, bañando mi rostro, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa._

_- No quiero verte llorar – dijo casi en un susurro, acercándose a mi para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían libremente hasta perderse en su camino- No quiero dejarte marchar. Desde que entraste en mi vida, ya no es la misma si tú no está en ella. Te quiero Kate y no quiero que tengas dudas sobre ello..._

_Me lancé a sus brazos cerrando su boca con la mía, besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y atraerme con fuerza hacia él, como si de ese modo quisiese convencerse de que estaba ahí, que aquello no era productor de su imaginación. Pero algo en mi cobró un poco de cordura, la suficiente para separarme de él y mirarle a los ojos._

_- No sé si tengo el derecho a hacer que dejes tu vida y tu familia, Castle._

_- Alexis estará en Costa Rica, además, desde que está en la universidad pasa más tiempo en la residencia que en casa, así que no notará mucho la diferencia de que esté aquí o en DC. Y mi madre... ya es mayorcita, y no creo que le moleste saber que va a tener el loft para ella sola – confesó con una sonrisa – Y con respecto a mi vida... - me rodeó la cintura y volvió a atraerme hacia él para darme un tierno beso – Mi vida está contigo, me da igual estar aquí, en Whasington o en cualquier otro lugar siempre que esté a tu lado. Puedo escribir donde sea, la inspiración estará de mi parte si tengo a mi musa – me susurró con una pícara sonrisa._

Un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de mi y dí gracias mentalmente de que Gates estuviese pendiente de coger una de mis maletas y no me estuviera escudriñando con la mirada, porque dudo que hubiese sido capaz de articular palabra alguna. Maldije una y otra vez el momento en que la capitana de la 12th lo nombrara, ahora no podía apartarlo de mi mente.

Me obligué a mi misma a dejar de pensar en él o Gates volvería a preguntar. Tomé la otra maleta y me dirigí tras la capitana al coche de ella.

Permanecimos en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir, como si de algún modo aquel año que había pasado trabajando para el FBI hubiese cambiado la relación ente nosotras. La noté tensa, como si supiese algo que le hiciese verme de otro forma o conociese algún hecho que para mi era desconocido y no supiese como reaccionar ante ello.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella giró la cabeza y siguió conduciendo.

"Puede que solo sea producto de mi imaginación, fruto de las largas horas de viaje. Definitivamente, necesito descansar" pensé mientras disfrutaba del paisaje neoyorquino y de ese fresco aire que se respiraba y que tanto había extrañado.

- Pensé que no duraría tanto – las palabras de Gates hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y me girara, esperando saber que había querido decir con eso – Me refiero a su trabajo en el FBI. Cuando comprendí lo unida que estaba a sus compañeros y a esta ciudad, creí que no soportaría el exigente ritmo de vida al que se vería sometida. Me sorprende que haya aguantado un año sin pedir su traslado nuevamente a Nueva York.

Por un momento creí notar en su voz decepción, un sentimiento que hizo mella en mi. En cierta forma, aunque Gates nunca llegó a tener para mi el mismo significado que Montgomery, la admiraba por haber sido una de las primeras mujeres en entrar a formar parte del cuerpo de policía de Nueva York y habernos allanado el camino a todas las mujeres que decidimos hacer de nuestra ciudad un lugar más seguro.

La dureza de sus palabras y ese crudo tono de voz me erizó la piel, volviendo con fuerza esa sensación de que se me escapaba algo importante que explicaba su comportamiento hacia mí.

- Ha sido un año duro. Reconozco que las primeras semanas e incluso meses, tuve que que acostumbrarme al estresante ritmo de trabajo del FBI para el que no estaba preparada. Con el paso del tiempo me hice a la idea de que sería mi vida, sin embargo nunca llegué a sentirme del todo cómoda. Por eso, tras cumplirse el periodo mínimo que por contrato debía estar allí, contacte con usted tras hacerme dicho en multitud de ocasiones que las puertas de la 12th estarían abiertas siempre que quisiese volver.

Respiré tras haberlo ducho todo aquello sin detenerme. Una verdad a medias, eso había sido lo que le había contado.

Los motivos de mi regreso nada habían tenido que ver con no sentirme a gusto en el FBI, o al menos, no había sido la principal causa. Pero eso era algo que no iba a compartir con la capitana, formaba parte de mi vida y así debía seguir siendo, al menos ante ella.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, algo que agradecí; no me sentía con fuerzas para aguantar estoicamente otra de sus frases.

Las hojas de los árboles caen como antesala a una nueva estación del año. Las calles comienzan a tornarse rojizos, fruto de esa hojarasca que la cubre a modo de manto. El viento arrecia y ya no resulta cálido. El verano ha cerrado sus puertas, abriéndose una nueva hacia el otoño.

Gates aparcó en el garaje de la comisaría.

Al poner un pie en el suelo del que durante tantos años había sido mi hogar, una oleada de sentimientos me invadió con fuerza. Me sentí libre, como si de algún modo durante todo aquel año hubiese estado prisionera bajo unas férreas normas que me impedían ser la persona que realmente era. Sería de hipócritas decir que había sido horrible trabajar para el FBI. No es que no valorase la oportunidad que se me brindó, es que todos no estamos hechos para lo que los demás piensan que somos capaces, o quizás si lo estamos pero nuestra meta en la vida está un escalón más abajo.

Recordé los primeros días en la comisaría, mi tenacidad y mi empeño por demostrar a Montgomery que era capaz de resolver los casos, mis primeras conversaciones con Ryan y Esposito, y esa sonrisa que la nueva forense de la comisaría me arrancaba con sus pícaras palabras, y es que Lanie se convirtió en pocos días en mi confidente tras las largas horas de trabajo.

El llegar a ser una respetada policía en Nueva York no ha sido fácil, tuve que sortear muchos obstáculos por el camino y ahora sabía que mi lugar estaba en esa comisaría que un día me abrió las puertas. Necesitaba el contacto directo con las personas, el trabajo en las calles; aunque los casos no tuviesen la magnitud de los que el FBI investigaba, para mi era importantes y me resultaba gratificante poder llevar respuestas a esas familias que esperaban ser escuchadas.

Gates se acercó a mi y me entregó nuevamente la llave del que durante tantos años había sido mi coche. La tomé y llevé mis maletas hasta él, dejándolas allí.

El que desde hacía casi tres años era mi apartamento había sido alquilado durante el año que yo había estado en Whasington. Cuando pensé en volver a Whasington hablé con Greg, el que había sido mi casero, para saber si podía recomendarme alguna casa. Este me informó que la pareja que vivía en mi apartamento se había marchado a Europa, donde les habían ofrecido un nuevo puesto de trabajo, así que hacía dos meses que la vivienda estaba vacía. Cuando le informé de mi intención de volver a la ciudad me dijo que él estaría encantado de volver a ser mi nuevo casero. Así que estaba deseando volver a mi casa y descansar, pero si había algo que realmente quería era volver a ver a mis compañeros, mis amigos. Así que cerré la llave del coche y me dirigí al ascensor.

Los segundos que tarde en subir me parecieron horas. Las paredes me devolvían su olor, su fragancia, en el soporífero cubículo que se había convertido el ascensor. Reprimí el impulso de parar el trayecto y dejarme ir, algo que me había negado durante todo el día y que nuevamente volví a hacer.

Mi mente volvió a una de las conversaciones telefónicas que mantuve con Burke tras quedarme sola en Whasington.

" - Kate, de nada vale lamentarse, eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que ya no está en tu vida. Puedes elegir entre seguir arrepintiéndote de lo que pudo ser y no fue, o puedes tomar las riendas de tu vida y deshacer los enredos ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Kate?"

Correr, correr a sus brazos, eso era lo que ahora quería, sin embargo, no me atrevía. Me paralizaba la idea de encontrarme una negativa por su parte. "Esto no tiene por qué ser un adiós, Castle" recordaba hacerle dicho tan solo unos meses atrás. Y no fue un adiós, pero ya nada es lo que era.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un carraspeo a mi espalda me sobresaltó.

- ¿Va a salir, inspectora?

Había permanecido tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Gates había subido conmigo en el ascensor.

Me tomé unos segundos y entre en mi planta, siendo consciente en ese momento de que una nueva vida se abría ante mí, una vida en la que él no formaba parte del mismo modo que lo hacía antes, pero aun así lo seguía haciendo, con su inconfundible voz y su penetrante mirada grabada a fuego en mi mente y en cada poro de mi piel, enseñándome a amar sin medidas, a entregarme sin miedos, a tratar de dejar mis dudas a un lado, enseñándome que el camino a la felicidad solo es posible si rompo mis barreras y le dejo entrar.

Gates pasó a mi lado y se dirigió a su despacho. Caminé tras ella, en silencio, como habíamos permanecido durante todo el trayecto hasta la comisaría.

La capitana se sentó la silla junto a su escritorio y abrió el cajón de la mesa, de donde sacó mi placa y mi pistola.

- Vuelva a su trabajo, inspectora – me dijo tendiéndomelas.

Salí del despacho y a lo lejos oí sus inconfundibles voces lo que hizo que, por primera vez en el día, esbozase una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al verme, sin ser capaces de decirme nada.

- ¿Es que esta es la bienvenida que me vais a dar? - rompí el silencio ganando sus sonrisas.

- Beckett, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí? - me preguntó Ryan - ¿No deberías estar en Whasington?

- ¿Sólo se te ocurre preguntar eso, tío? Que más da, ya habrá tiempo para que nos lo cuente. Lo importante es que está aquí – sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndome su muestra de afecto estando en la comisaría.

Me aferré a su abrazo y me sentí completa, como si aquel sencillo gesto lo necesitase más de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

Se separó y miró tras de mi, en busca de algo o alguien que yo no era capaz de ver.

- ¿Dónde está Castle?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta, esa que horas antes había evitado que la capitana me hiciese y que ahora me había tomado por sorpresa, con las escasas o nulas fuerzas y sin esa coraza que tanto dolor me evitaba.

Presa de multitud de sentimientos que se hacían dueños de mí, rompí a llorar, arropándome en los brazos de Espósito. No era propio de mí venirme abajo de aquel modo, nunca lo había hecho ante ellos, para los que siempre trataba de poner buena cara y así no preocuparlos, pero la situación me superaba. Así que, sin poderme contener, dejé que saliera todo lo que durante días, e incluso meses, había guardado para mí.

- No sé nada de él desde hace dos semanas – les dije tratando de recobrar la compostura – Hace algunos meses que se marchó de Whasington. Las cosas entre él y yo no están muy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - me preguntó Esposito – Parecíais muy felices la última vez que fuimos a veros a vuestra casa.

- Es complicado, Javi … Necesito ver a Lanie, ¿sabéis donde está?

- Supongo que en la morgue – me dijo Ryan – ¡Oye Kate!... – me llamó antes de que volviera a introducirme en el ascensor - siento que las cosas entre Castle y tú no hayan salido como esperabas.

Asentí y me giré para pulsar en botón del ascensor.

Solo ella era capaz de entenderme. Necesitaba abrazarla y sentir por unos minutos que no estaba sola. Necesitaba a mi amiga.


	3. Tomando las riendas

Solo, acompañado únicamente por mis pensamientos, me levanto como llevo haciendo varias semanas atrás, después de volverla a ver en sueños. Supongo que siendo tan reciente, es lógico tenerla presente en mi mente, pero eso no hace más que torturarme y que sea más difícil aun superar la situación.

Me dirijo al armario para coger un pantalón vaquero y es entonces cuando descubro entre la ropa uno de sus vestidos, ese con el que me torturó aquella noche que le dejé conducir mi Ferrari.

Cuando nos fuimos a Washington, ella se llevó toda la ropa que había dejado en mi casa, la que se había convertido en la de los dos, para colocarlas en nuestro hogar, pero aquel vestido debió pasarle desapercibido entre mi ropa.

Lo tomo entre mis manos, dejando que la suave tela se deslice por mis dedos y me siento en la cama con él, aspirando su aroma, esa fragancia a cerezas que altera mis sentidos.

Una suave brisa se cuela por la ventana haciendo que el vestido cobre vida, llevándome a recordar lo irresistible que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone. Sonrió al imaginármela junto a mi en estos momentos, pero cuando vuelva a la realidad siento un gran vació que cae como un bloque de piedras, hundiéndome por completo. La tristeza me invade y es que, por más que lo intente, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. La he querido durante años, más bien, la sigo queriendo, y eso no es algo que se pueda borrar de un día para otro.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - escucho su voz preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me apresuro a colocar el vestido nuevamente en el armario. No quiero que me vea así, no quiero que se preocupe por mí. Ella aun no sabe nada y prefiero que siga así, al margen, al fin y al cano esto es algo de Beckett y mio que a ella solo le hará sufrir por mí, por haber dado mi vida durante años en vano, por haberla antepuesto incluso a mi propia familia para nada.

- Pasa – le pido después de unos minutos.

La puerta se abre y una melena pelirroja se asoma por ella. Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos y mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa cuando la veo entrar.

- No quería despertarte – se disculpa – Me dijo la abuela que anoche estuviste escribiendo hasta tarde y estarías cansado.

- Anoche no podía dormir y estuve escribiendo, pero no te preocupes, ya estaba despierto.

- Solo quería despedirme. Sussan y yo vamos a empezar a llevarnos nuestras cosas al piso que hemos alquilado antes de que empecemos las clases en la universidad.

- Prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, prométeme que no pasarás mucho tiempo sin venir a verme.

- Eso nunca dejaré de hacerlo, papá – me dice antes de darme un abrazo – Siempre que tenga vacaciones vendré a verte – me promete aferrándose a mí – Ahora debo irme. Te quiero papá.

- Y yo a ti, Alexis – le doy un beso en la mejilla y la veo salir de mi habitación.

Sonrío al recordar como parece que fue ayer cuando caminaba de mi mano con temor a que la soltase cuando la dejaba en el colegio. Le daba miedo que no estuviese con ella para protegerla en la noche si aparecía algún monstruo en sus sueños y quería que la arropase si el día se tornaba gris y dejaba a su paso sonoros truenos. Ya no es esa niña que necesitaba caminar de mi mano, ahora es una mujer que decide por si sola que camino tomar, aunque, inevitablemente, siempre será mi niña.

Me termino de vestir con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa morada y salgo de mi habitación. En la cocina veo a la otra gran mujer de mi vida moverse como pez en el agua para preparar lo único comestible que es capaz de hacer: unas tostadas.

- Buenos días, madre.

- Buenos días querido ¿Quieres una? - me pregunta refiriéndose a las tostadas.

- No tengo ganas, además, debo darme prisa, Gina me espera para que tratemos mi idea sobre el nuevo libro.

Odio tener que mentirle, pero siento que en estos momentos es lo mejor.

A ella no le pude engañar cuando me vio de vuelta en el loft y sin Beckett, además, necesitaba hablar con alguien y para eso no había nadie mejor que ella. Narrarle el comienzo fue fácil. Recordar como habíamos disfrutado del mejor hotel de DC durante una semana después de insistirle para que me dejase pagar la estancia en Washington hasta que ella ganase su primer sueldo en el FBI, recordar como habíamos conseguido encontrar una pequeña casa en un modesto barrio de la ciudad que se amoldaba a nuestros gustos, recordar como nos íbamos descubriendo día a día, profundizando poco a poco en la relación, recordar como me despertaba con un beso antes de irse a trabajar, recordar nuestras noches paseando por el parque que bordea al río Potomac, recordar todo ello fue muy fácil.

* * *

_- Y entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? - mi madre me observa, intentando descubrir por mi expresión, qué es lo que voy a contarle._

_- Lo mismo de siempre: Beckett antepuso su trabajo a mí. Las primeras semanas fueron un período de aclimatación, según le dijeron. Debía acostumbrarse al trabajo que realizaban, a las exigencias a las que se vería sometida, a trabajar a destajo sin hablar con nadie que no fuese sus compañeros sobre los casos que llevaba. Al cabo de unas semanas, la presencia de Beckett en mi vida se limitaba a unas escasas llamadas de teléfono para decirme que no llegaría para cenar o que no la esperara despierto._

_- Sabías que eso acabaría pasando, Richard._

_- Y nunca me quejé de ello, madre, pero la relación se fue enfriando poco a poco. Yo trataba de escribir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Beckett y ella cada vez pasaba más tiempo trabajando. Un día llegó temprano a casa y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Le habían asignado un caso en Los Ángeles y se marchaba al día siguiente. Yo le reproché no habérmelo contado antes y ella me respondió que no había tenido tiempo. Le recriminé que me tuviese como su mayordomo o su limpiador personal y que nunca tuviese tiempo para mí y entonces ella me dijo que tal vez era mejor que me volviese a Nueva York, que estaba apartado de mi familia y mi ciudad para estar con ella y al final el efecto era el mismo que si mantuviésemos la relación a distancia, porque el trabajo le absorbía todo el tiempo. Después de eso, volví a casa el mismo día que ella puso rumbo a Los Ángeles. Sigo manteniendo el contacto con ella por teléfono, pero ya no es lo mismo._

_- Yo no quise influirte hijo, fue tu decisión pero no debiste ir tras ella. Kate ha vivido durante mucho tiempo por y para su trabajo sin importante nada más, y eso no es algo que se pueda cambiar tan fácilmente. Debe darse cuenta por si misma que está construyendo una vida que está vacía de amor, pero nadie puede ayudarle en eso si ella no quiere verlo._

* * *

De eso han pasado varios meses, meses duros, dolorosos y tristes que mi madre ha pasado conmigo, pero eso va a cambiar. Debo apartarle de mi vida y renacer de nuevo, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi, ni quiero seguir sufriendo yo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - me pregunta observándome. Me conoce muy bien, no es fácil engañarla.

- No, solo quiero caminar un poco. No he tenido buena noche y necesito pensar.

- ¿Beckett? - deduce, a lo que yo asiento – Hijo, sé lo mucho que la quieres, sé que darías tu vida por ella si hiciese falta y que no tenerla a tu lado te destroza, pero debes seguir adelante, cerrar esa puerta y abrir una nueva. De nada sirve que te fustigues. Si Kate te quiere, algo que no dudo, acabará dándose cuenta que la vida no es vivir para trabajar, que de nada vale meter en la cárcel a los culpables si luego no tienes con quien festejarlo, que la vida es mucho más que un gran trabajo, que no puedes vivir la vida sola, sin nadie a tu alrededor. La vida da muchas vueltas y quien sabe, puede que ella vuelva a cruzarse en tu camino, pero mientras eso sucede, trata de seguir adelante.

Me levanto y le doy un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella responde con una amplia sonrisa. En momentos como este me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy al tener una familia como la que tengo, una familia que me apoya y en la que puedo refugiarme.

Tomo la chaqueta y las llaves del coche y salgo del loft. Conduzco en la dirección opuesta a la editorial, teniendo muy presente la conversación que he tenido con mi madre.

El río Hudson a su paso por Brooklyn fluye con una gran caudal, como si hubiese habido una intensa lluvia durante varios días, nada más lejos de la realidad. En Nueva York hace semanas que no llueves y eso comenzaba a notarse en la soporífera atmósfera que cubría la ciudad.

Decido caminar por aquella zona ajardinada de Brooklyn desde donde se puede contemplar el río en todo su esplender, dejando a la derecha el famoso puente de Brooklyn, teniendo como telón de fondo la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Esta zona que llevo visitando desde que llegué de Washington era uno de nuestros lugares favoritos, y desde que ella no está a mi lado, se ha convertido en una costumbre el conducir hasta aquí para sentirla un poco más cerca.

Caminar entre esa pequeña y enigmática zona de una ciudad con tanto movimiento como Brooklyn resulta gratificante, nunca dejo de maravillarme de las múltiples maravillas que recoge mi país. Ahora que estoy de vuelta me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo he echado de menos, como he llegado incluso a extrañar el tráfico incesante de primeras horas de la mañana.

Washington es la ciudad de los negocios, donde todo el mundo se traslada para trabajar, y el ocio y la diversión queda relegada. Rara vez he visto a una familia pasar por Rock Creek Park o disfrutar de una agradable cena entre amigos. En Washington la vida se resumía al trabajo y para mí, eso no es vida.

Dejo mi mente volar por unos minutos, dejo que el aire fresco me de en la cara y me invado de fuerzas, dejo que el dolor se vaya, porque ya no le reprocho nada. Ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo acusarla de nada, porque en el fondo sabía como acabaría todo y solo trataba de engañarme a mi mismo de que podría funcionar. Recorro por última vez con la mirada el asombroso cuadro que tengo delante que parece sacado de la época del romanticismo imperante en la Italia del siglo XIX y vuelvo a la realidad. Me despido de este mágico paisaje para siempre y retomo el camino de vuelta hacia el coche. Tengo una cita ineludible y estoy seguro que no le gustará que llegue tarde.

Las calles de Nueva York parecen estar hechas para mí, siendo capaz de circular por ellas sin mayor problema que el encontrarme algún semáforo en rojo. Parece que haya habido algún gran acontecimiento que ha conseguido mantener las calles de la ciudad libres de esa contaminación atmosférica que genera el continuo tráfico. Me aprovecho de la situación y conduzco disfrutando de mi ciudad, algo que pocas veces puedo hacer. Sé que no debo llegar tarde si no quiero tener que escuchar uno de los sermones de Gina, pero eso ahora no me importa.

La editorial, en pleno corazón de Nueva York, es un hervidero de personas que buscan ser atendidas, pero las recepcionistas no dan a basto. Me dirijo a ellas y las saludo. Me devuelven una amable sonrisa sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

- Lora, ¿sabes si Gina está en su despacho? - le pregunto a una de las sonrientes recepcionistas.

- Si, señor Castle, hace dos horas que llegó. Le está esperando.

- Muchas gracias – le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas antes de dirigirme hacia el ascensor.

Desde los grandes ventanales del despacho de Gina la puedo ver pasear de un lado a otro y por un momento creo que llegará a hacer un agujero al suelo como siga así. Casi puedo notar su irritación desde donde estoy y eso me da miedo, pero debo hablar con ella, así que me armo de valor y llamó a la puerta. Sin esperar su respuesta, entro en la sala.

- Hola Gina – la saludo, sin más, esperando que su reacción no fuese desorbitada.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas Richard? - me grita y entonces puedo notar las miradas del resto de empleados de la editorial sobre mi nuca – Llevo una hora esperándote. ¿Es que crees que cuando te cito a una hora lo hago por gusto?

- No es para tanto Gina, tranquilizate.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo pretendes que me tranquilice cuando tengo a mis jefes pidiéndome un nuevo libro tuyo y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es llegar tarde el día que quedamos para hablar de ello?

- Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era, pero por favor, no te pongas así.

Gina dio algunas vueltas más por el despacho antes de sentarse en la silla detrás de su escritorio e invitarme a hacer lo mismo a mí.

- Lo siento Richard, no es culpa tuya, no estoy pasando por una buena época en mi vida y lo he pagado contigo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté sorprendido por su cara triste y su mirada perdida, algo que pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había visto en ella.

Aunque la relación entre Gina y yo no fue lo que esperaba tras casarme con ella, si que es cierto que nunca nos llevamos realmente mal pese a que su carácter nos hacía discutir en más de una ocasión. Sus plazos de entrega y sus prisas con mis libros me hacían sufrir sus constantes amenazas, pero le tenía aprecio y no me gustaba verla mal.

- Es mi padre. Hace unos meses que empecé a notar que en algunos momentos olvidaba lo que había hecho minutos antes, así que fui controlándolo hasta que llego a olvidar por momentos quien era yo. Hace unos días se escapó de casa alegando que ese no era el lugar donde vivía. Unos policías lo encontraron vagando por las calles y gracias a que llevaba su documentación con él, pudieron llevarlo a casa. Después de eso decidí llevarlo a casa y le diagnosticaron alzheimer – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Gina y yo no pude controlarme, así que tome sus manos entre las mías – No sé que hacer, Richard.

- Gina, debiste contármelo. Lo nuestro nunca funcionó pero siempre nos hemos llevado bien, te tengo aprecio y sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo. No tienes porque pasar por esto sola.

- Gracias Richard, pero esta no es tu lucha.

- No digas eso, me gustaría poder ayudarte.

- Beckett es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado.

Yo me callé. Gina había sido la primera persona en descubrir como Kate me había cautivado en pocos días tras ese primer caso en el que estuve acusado al plagiarse en los crímenes las escenas escritas en mi libro. Nunca había pasado desapercibido para ella la atracción que Kate ejercía sobre mi, y fue evidente para Gina que habíamos comenzado una relación cuando, inevitablemente, cada vez que me llamaba para hacerme saber que debía darme prisa con los plazos de entrega, yo no hacía otra cosa que hablarle de Beckett.

Gina se secó las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su mejilla y trató de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Richard. Ahora debemos volver al trabajo. Necesito que me cuentes esa idea que has tenido para un nuevo libro. Después del éxito de la saga Nikki Heat, espero que se te haya ocurrido algo que esté a la altura. No esperamos menos de ti.

- No te preocupes Gina, tengo una idea que te va a gustar.

Horas después, salí de la editorial. La reunión había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Gina había aceptado mi propuesta y me había dado carta blanca en el plazo de entrega de las primeras páginas del libro. Mis lectores habituales se sorprenderían puesto que no iba a ser la temática normal de mis libros, buscaba hacer algo distinto y de momento contaba con el apoyo de mi editora. Sabía que podía no gustar pero quería arriesgarme, lo necesitaba, necesitaba cambiar de aires y lanzarme a hacer algo en lo que creía plenamente. Ya había dicho adiós a todo lo que me había unido a ella y ahora empezada a decir hola a nuevas experiencias, como la me había propuesto con este nuevo libro.

Tenía la sensación de que empezaba para mi una nueva vida alejada de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, una nueva vida en la que solo yo era el dueño y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de ella al máximo. Porque no había tenido fuerzas para cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, pero eso no podía continuar así. No había vuelta atrás, mi vida era mía y no podía dejar que su recuerdo siguiera influyéndome de esa forma.

Caminé disfrutando del soleado día que comenzaba y sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa verdadera, no fingida, comprendiendo que lo que había hecho era lo que necesitaba, volver a volar, ser libre y no estar atado a un recuerdo de lo que fue y no ha sido.


	4. Empezar de cero

Un intenso olor a productos químicos y podredumbre se cuela por cada resquicio del depósito. Tomo aire, embriagándome de ese aroma tan peculiar y a la vez, característico de aquella zona de la comisaría. Recuerdo las nauseas que esos intensos aromas me producían cuando era una novata. Ahora mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado, e incluso me resulta reconfortante después de un largo día con olor a mentira, venganza, rencor, odio y envidia sentir como esa fuerte mezcla se apropia de mí.

Camino sin detenerme a observar a todos los trabajadores que se paran a mirar el huracán en el que me he convertido. Ya no soy capaz de controlar mis pasos y corro por el pasillo, estando a punto de tropezar en varias ocasiones. Entro en la morgue como alma que lleva el diablo, provocando que Lanie, que estaba de espaldas a mi, diese un respingo.  
Puedo notar su enfado a través de cada poro de su piel, emanando como la lava que corre por la ladera de un volcán tras su erupción.

- ¡Más te vale que sea algo importante Es...! - se gira quedando frente a mi.

Su mirada expresa sorpresa, incredulidad, asombro. Abre la boca tratando de pronunciar algo que finalmente no sale de sus labios. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos, anegados aun por esas gotas que corren libres por mi mejilla.

- Kate, pe... - me lanzo a ella, abrazándola con fuerzas. Había necesitado aquel abrazo tantas veces que ahora no me parece que sea real. Me aferro a ella como si fuese mi tabla de salvación, como si de algún modo su sola presencia fuese a modificar el caos en el que se ha convertido mi vida.  
- Cariño, cálmate – me dice mientras se separa de mi y me ofrece asiento en una de las sillas blancas que tiene en su lugar de trabajo - ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Castle?  
- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
- Vamos, Kate, te conozco. Solo hay una persona capaz de hacerte llorar de ese modo: el chico escritor. Nunca te he visto así, no te reconozco. ¿Qué sucede?  
- Es... es una larga historia.  
- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Poco a poco le fui contando todo lo sucedido desde lo sucedido desde el momento en que Castle me pidió matrimonio, sin saltarme un solo detalle. Confiaba en ella y necesitaba sus palabras.

- Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de él, Lanie – concluyo – Creí que lo tenía superado, que él ya no formaba parte de mi vida, que podría seguir adelante. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta que no puedo Lanie, no puedo.  
- Cariño, ¿y por qué no te paraste a pensar en la estupidez que estabas haciendo?  
- Lo que menos espero por tú parte es que me sermonees, para eso me basto yo sola.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Kate? Has desaprovechado la oportunidad de ser feliz, cerrándote por completo poniendo como excusa tu trabajo, como siempre haces.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Vamos, Kate, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Sabes tan bien como yo que cuando una relación comienza a ir en serio, buscas una excusa para salir corriendo. Nunca has dejado que ningún hombre conozca a la verdadera Kate Beckett por ese muro que tú misma construiste. Sinceramente, tenía mis dudas de que alguien lo consiguiese cuando apareció Castle. Con él te he visto ser tú misma, sin esconderte detrás de esa máscara que te cubría permanentemente. Jamás creí que pudieras enamorarte de un hombre como lo hiciste del escritor, permitiendo incluso que destruyese ese muro. No puedo creer que después de dejar tus miedos de lado, vuelvas de nuevo con lo mismo y lo eches de tu vida.  
- Yo no lo eché de mi vida, Lanie. No podía rechazar el irme a Los Ángeles. Firmé un contrato de permanencia por el que me comprometía a tener disponibilidad para trabajar en otras ciudades y Castle no podía venir conmigo. No podía ser egoísta y pedirle que se quedar a mi lado cuando casi no nos veíamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Lanie, lo hice pensando en él.  
- Pues debiste pensar en él mucho antes, cariño – me dice suavizando su tono de voz - ¿No te has dado cuenta que has sido tú quien lo has echado de tu lado? Castle lo dejó todo por ti y se marchó contigo a DC, y tú solo te centraste en tu trabajo. Si sabías que esa sería tu vida, ¿por qué no pensaste entonces en él y le dijiste que no te acompañara? No quisiste ser egoísta cuando le dijiste que volviese a Nueva York, sin embargo, ya lo habías sido. Querías tenerlo junto a ti sin dejar la nueva oportunidad que se presentaba en Washington y, en lugar de tratar de hacer compatible tu vida personal y la profesional, tiraste por la borda lo que Castle con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido: que te abrieses a él y consiguiese conocerte de verdad para formar parte de tu vida.

Rompo a llorar nuevamente ante sus palabras y esta vez sin consuelo alguno. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en ese reproche en forma de mirada con la que se despidió de mi y me derrumbo. Lanie se acerca a mi y me abraza sin decir nada más, dejando que libere todos mis emociones en forma de lágrimas. No recuerdo en que momento Lanie se convirtió en la voz de mi conciencia pero lo cierto es que por eso acudo a ella cuando necesito ayuda o algún consejo. Y ahí está, dando en la clave, como siempre. Ella ha hecho que me de cuenta que he sido yo la que lo ha apartado de mi vida, así que tendré que ser yo quien mueve ficha esta vez.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se cuelan tenuemente a través de la ventana alumbrando la oscura habitación. Me despierto sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y atemorizada. De nuevo he vuelto a tener aquel sueño que se me repite una y otra vez y en el que él es el protagonista. Agoniza sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, muere en mis brazos por no haber dejado de lado mis miedos y haber permitido que hiciese su vida sin estar yo presente en ella. "Debo hacer algo con mi vida, no puedo seguir así" me digo a mi misma. Miro el reloj de mi móvil y descubro horrorizada que son las ocho de la mañana.

- No puede ser. Llego tarde – digo en voz alta, como si alguien pudiese oírme, algo imposible ya que estoy sola.

Enfadada conmigo misma por haber dejado que aquel sueño me alejara de la realidad durmiendo más de lo debido, me levanto como un resorte y me dirijo al baño. Necesito darme una ducha pero casi no tengo tiempo de relajarme y aclarar las ideas cuando debo salir corriendo para llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

Hace una semana que llegué a Nueva York y aun me parece que estoy encerrada en la estresante vida que llevaba en Washington. Mi vida se ha vuelto a centrar en el trabajo, algo que no ha pasado desapercibido para Lanie, quien no ha consentido un no por respuesta a su plan de salir esta noche y disfrutar de nuestra soltería. Yo alegué que aun seguía prometida, no me apetecía pensar en hombres cuando tenía a uno en la cabeza y parecía no tener intención de salir, al menos de momento, pero de nada sirvió mi excusa. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, no podía seguir marchitándome así.

Rodeo mi cuerpo con una de las toallas del baño y me dirijo al armario en busca de la ropa para ir a trabajar. Una camisa de cuadros violetas con las mangas ajustadas al codo y un pantalón vaquero junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón es lo que elijo. Me fijo algunas mechones que de manera natural tienden a ondularse y me maquillo suavemente, de manera que quede natural. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y me maldigo.

- Debí levantarme antes. Necesito una taza de café pero no tengo tiempo... ¡Maldito seas, Castle!

Cojo las llaves del coche y entro en él sin perder el tiempo. Si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde y lo que menos necesito es una de las broncas de Gates, no estoy de humor para soportarla.

Conduzco respetando las normas de circulación ya que, para mi sorpresa, las carreteras están desiertas. Cuando estoy a dos manzanas de la comisaría, mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

- Beckett – contesto.  
- Beckett, tenemos un nuevo caso – me informa Esposito – Apunta – me dice mientras anoto mentalmente la zona que me explica.  
- Estaré allí en media hora – escucho de fondo como Ryan le pregunta algo y el moreno se despide de mi para volver al trabajo.

Atravieso la 65th con Madison Avenue y continuo por Park Avenue para tomar la 60th hacia Brooklyn, temiendo que el tráfico por allí fuese intenso, pero la suerte parece estar de mi lado y conduzco sin problema hasta la zona que Esposito me indicó.

- Ryan, ¿qué ha sucedido? - le pregunto cuando llego después de dar varias vueltas a la manzana en busca de un aparcamiento.  
- Mira allí – señala con la mano una de las cabinas de la noria de Deno's Wonder Wheel Amusement & Kiddie Park – Los operarios están tratando de bajar a nuestra víctima de allí.  
- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta...  
- … de que había una persona muerta allí? - concluye Esposito acercándose hacia nosotros. Yo asiento – He hablado con el dueño de la atracción. Al parecer no recordaba haber visto bajar a nadie de aquella cabina en los tres últimos viajes que hizo desde que se montó esa persona. Decidió echar un vistazo pero el motor se paró y no pudo hacer girar la noria, así que pidió la grúa a uno de los feriantes para ver que sucedía en aquella cabina. Así lo descubrió.  
- ¿Te ha dicho algo más? ¿Recuerda haber visto algo fuera de lo común cuando esa persona se subió a la cabina?  
- Palabras textuales – Esposito busca en su cuaderno hasta que comienza a leer – "No era un tipo mucho más raro de los que se suelen pasar por aquí" - el detective cierra aquel pequeño libreto y fija sus ojos en mi – Al parecer, el tipo de personas asiduas a este lugar hizo que el feriante no prestase demasiada atención a nuestra víctima. Me dijo que ha visto tantas cosas desde que está trabajando aquí que ya nada le extraña.  
- Ryan, quiero que hables con los trabajadores del parque y te faciliten todas las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad que haya. Esposito, trata de hablar con personas que hubiesen visto a nuestra víctima por los alrededores de la noria. Necesitamos alguna información que nos lleve al origen de todo esto.

- Ya vuelve a ser la misma de siempre – escucho que le dice Ryan a Esposito.  
- Se la ha echado de menos – comenta Esposito y Ryan asiente.

Una amplia sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Había extrañado aquello, el tener a un equipo conmigo con el que contar tanto profesional como personalmente. En la 12th tengo a mi familia, porque no solo son compañeros de trabajo, son mucho más, algo que ahora valoro en mayor medida. Se suele decir que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, una frase que parece estar hecha para mi. Sé que a ellos nunca los perdí ni los perderé, pero en cierto modo los sentía fuera de mi vida en DC. Renuncié a mucho más que dejar la comisaría, renuncié a mi estabilidad, a ese colchón construido a través de fuertes lazos de amistad que evitaba mis caídas, a ese amor incondicional que solo la familia es capaz de ofrecer de manera altruista, renuncié a mi vida tal y como la conocía para emprender un nuevo camino hacia lo que yo esperaba que fuese la felicidad plena. Pero, ¿qué es la felicidad? Creía no conocerlo, cuan equivocada estaba. La felicidad no es un estado permanente, no es algo que te pueda acompañar durante toda la vida. La felicidad es perecedera, tan pronto llega, se va, es como aquellas estrellas fugaces que tras su paso crees haber sido protagonista de un mero espejismo. Felicidad son aquellas pequeños momentos de nuestra vida en los que nos sentimos plenos, afortunados, en los que una sonrisa aparece en nuestro rostro sin motivo aparente, en los que vivimos en una burbuja a la que intentamos que todo el que nos rodea, entre. Porque cuando se es feliz, solo quieres compartirlo con los demás y que todos se contagien de ella.

- Vaya, chica, ¿tengo que felicitarte por algo? ¿Hay un nuevo hombre en tu vida?  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Tienes esa cara de boba que solo se tiene después de un buen...  
- ¡Lanie! - la paro antes de que siga con sus insinuaciones – Estás muy equivocada.  
- ¿En lo del hombre o en lo de la sesión de …?  
- Para ya – la fulmino con la mirada – Tenemos trabajo que hacer – Camino unos pasos y me giro hacia ella – Estas equivocada en todo.  
- Eso va a cambiar. Prepárate para esta noche.

Tan solo esas palabras son suficientes para hacerme temblar. Sé que si se lo propone, Lanie puede ser muy insistente. Esta noche promete ser una de esas en las que se sale con la suya. Ya me imagino rodeada de viejos compañeros de Lanie o en una de aquellas discotecas de moda llenas de babosos. E inevitablemente sonrío, sabiendo que mi vida no tendría chispa si Lanie no estuviese en ella.

Sin mediar una palabra más, pasa ante mí y me sonríe pícaramente, antes de dirigirse hacia donde los operarios se encuentran intentando aun bajar a la víctima.

Una hora después, el cuerpo de la persona hallada en la cabina de la noria ha sido bajado tras un arduo trabajo de los operarios.

Cuando me acerco a Lanie, esta ya está tomando datos sobre la víctima.

- Varón, entre 30 y 35 años. Por sus rasgos y su tonalidad de piel, diría que es latinoamericano. No presenta signos de violencia. Todo parece indicar que fue una muerte natural. Necesitaré conocer su identidad para tener acceso a sus informes médicos. De ser cierta la primera impresión que da, esto no sería un caso nuestro. Podré darte más información cuando lo lleve a la morgue.

Anoto todos los datos y asiento.

- Te daré toda la información cuando disponga de ella.

Le hago una señal a Esposito para saber si ha descubierto algo más, pero este niega. Ryan sigue hablando con los operarios, así que a falta de tener nuevas pruebas, no puedo hacer nada. Informo a Esposito que me marcho a la comisaria y me dirijo al coche.

La última semana ha sido un caos en la 12th. Durante el año que he estado fuera, Gates, en un intento por mantener la unión de equipo, decidió darle mi puesto a una veterana inspectora conocida por su mano dura. Según me contó Ryan, la capitana parecía blanda comparada con Juls, la nueva inspectora. Su severidad se hizo patente en pocos días y así el equipo comenzó a trabajar a destajo sin dejar de maldecir el momento en que Gates decidió darle el puesto. Acostumbrada al trabajo de calle, Juls dejó abandonado el papeleo, haciendo que los detectives tuviesen que imitarla. Todo ello trajo consecuencias y una de ellas fue que, tras mi vuelta, tuve que poner al día todo lo que había quedado relegado durante mi estancia en Washington.

Sonrió pensando la cara de desagrado que pondría Castle si estuviese a mi lado. Nunca le gustó el papeleo, recuerdo que siempre pensé que sería el compañero perfecto salvo por el trabajo de comisaría. Prefería el riesgo, dándole igual lo que pudiese conllevar, a pasar horas entre informes y documentos. En multitud de ocasiones llegué a pensar que realmente estaba hecho para hacer justicia. Su manera de ver las cosas resultaba vital en la mayoría de los casos, pese a que me trajese más de un dolo de cabeza. La sonrisa desaparece cuando miro a mi lado y no lo veo. Pero evito caer nuevamente en ese círculo vicioso en el que él está como protagonista, llevándome a un estado de autodestrucción.

Me subo al coche y respiro hondo, tranquilizándome antes de meter la llave en el contacto y arrancar suavemente. Conduzco con calma, disfrutando de la música jazz que suena en la radio y del paisaje que dejo atrás para volver a mi lugar de trabajo, a las 12th. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, además de un nuevo caso y sé que Lanie no me permitirá que esté hasta tarde en la comisaría, no esta noche, no la que ella ha calificado como "la noche de las chicas solteras", así que cuando llego a la 12th, me dirijo a mi escritorio y abro la carpeta con todos los documentos e informes de al menos 30 casos. Suspiro, me paso la mano izquierda por el pelo y me reclino en mi silla. Me doy cuenta que los chicos tenían razón cuando afirmaban que no habían tocado un informe desde que me fui de Nueva York. Hay tantos papeles que mi mente comienza a saturarse tan solo con ver lo que tengo delante. Respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarme. Aunque no me guste, es algo que debo hacer, es algo que conlleva mi trabajo y de lo que no me puedo librar.

- Me espera un largo día – digo en alto antes de centrar todo mi atención en la multitud de papeles que he esparcido por mi escritorio, delante de los que pasaré largas horas.


	5. Atardeceres sin nombre

Una escalera en espiral a vista de pájaro en tonos ocres y marrones ocupa el centro de aquel despacho. Una intensa actividad que no cesa desde hace una semana, llena las cuatro paredes con un intenso olor a dedicación. Las teclas del ordenador parecen echar humo, y es que estamos siendo testigos de la creación de una nueva obra del millonario novelista Richard Castle.

Paso una nueva página del documento de texto y entonces me bloqueo. Llevo siete días sin parar de escribir, con mi cerebro funcionando como una máquina suiza, pero esta máquina tienen un límite que no se puede sobrepasar, y acabo de ser consciente de ello. Repaso las páginas escritas hasta ahora y sonrío. Nunca antes había sido capaz de escribir casi 200 páginas en una semana, aunque bien es cierto que nunca había podido estar tanto tiempo en casa, escribiendo, como si no existiese el mundo. Supongo que el no tener ninguna clase de distracción hace que sea capaz de centrarme en lo que realmente se hacer: plasmar ideas en formas de palabras.

Vuelvo a la primera página y leo el título, siendo consciente que he realizado dicha acción tantas veces que he llegado a perder la cuenta. "Atardeceres sin nombre", ese sería el título del nuevo libro que trataba de escribir con el mayor de los respetos hacia los grandes autores de ese tipo de novelas. Las tardes de documentación habían sido arduas, pero era algo sumamente necesario para meterme de lleno en un apasionante mundo del que yo tan solo soy un neófito.

Me centro y trato de dejar que la imaginación fluya, pero parece que hoy no es mi día. Nada, ni una sola palabra llega a mi mente. Me giro en la silla y veo su foto la cual, desde que se fue, me acompaña día a día. Observo su melena pelirroja caer por sus hombros y una sonrisa que lo ilumina todo como si fuese una estrella. Si, la estrellas más brillante y cegadora de la galaxia. Mi pequeña Alexis, ¡cuanto la echo de menos! Tomo la imagen entre mis manos y la acaricio recordando aquellos tiempos en que mi pequeña era tan solo una niña.

- Richard, voy a... - como suele ser habitual, nadie tiene la deferencia de llamar antes de irrumpir en mi lugar de trabajo. Eso era algo que siempre me irritaba, pero con los años he llegado a tomármelo como una costumbre más en mi familia que incluso yo he llegado a adoptar - ¿Te ocurre algo hijo? - me pregunta al verme contemplando la foto de Alexis tomada de mi mano mientras nos dirigimos a una de sus lugares favoritos: la zona de recreo infantil de Central Park.  
- La echo de menos – le confieso – Me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo, madre.  
- Richard, sé que la sombra del miedo planea a tu alrededor, pero debes alejarla – se sienta en una de las dos sillas que hay frente a mi – Querido, Alexis sabe cuidar de si misma, no le ocurrirá nada. No puedes pretender que esté toda la vida bajo tu protección, no es sano ni para ella ni para ti. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que intentar superar todo lo que ocurrió – a mi me mente vuelve de nuevo todo aquel sufrimiento y angustia que viví tras su secuestro en París.  
- Lo sé mamá, pero no es fácil.  
- Nadie dijo que ser padre fuese fácil – me dice golpeando suavemente mi mano antes de levantarse – Ahora debo irme, me esperan en la escuela de teatro.

Camina hacia la puerta de mi despacho y antes de salir se gira.

- Y... Richard, deberías salir un poco. No es bueno que estés tanto tiempo encerrado en casa. Llama a los chicos de la comisaría. Seguro que estarán encantados de saber de ti.

Como el huracán que llegó, se fue. Si antes era incapaz de seguir escribiendo, ahora lo era aun menos. Como siempre, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

Llevo una semana sin hacer otra cosa que escribir y necesito despejar mi mente. Pero no me atrevo a hablar con Ryan y Esposito. Tras mi vuelta de Washington me he recluido en mi loft, junto a mi familia, queriendo dejar de lado todo lo que un día me unió a ella, incluyendo al equipo, aquellos que se habían comportado como verdaderos amigos conmigo. No sé como enfrentarlos después de haberme mantenido alejados de ellos tanto tiempo. Han formado parte en mi vida durante los años pasados en la comisaría y por eso, me da miedo el modo en que puedan reaccionar después de no saber nada de ellos durante meses.

Seis años atrás, cuando entré a formar parte de algún modo de la 12th, me sorprendí del arenoso equipo que estaba al frente. Al mando, la dura, luchadora, tenaz, fuerte, enloquecedora y preciosa detective Kate Beckett, con su capacidad para hacer temblar incluso al más temeroso de los asesinos de Nueva York. Bajo sus órdenes, descubrí a dos leales compañeros que se habían convertido en un punto de apoyo fundamental para Kate, en su anclaje en un mundo frío, cruel, descorazonador.

Javier Esposito es el que toma las decisiones, el hermano que le guarda la espalda, el que la protege y da la cara por ella. De algún modo, Esposito se ha convertido en una de las personas que mejor la conoce. Siempre supe que de tener que elegir entre ella y yo, pese a considerarlo un buen amigo, se quedaría con ella. Eso me llevó a pensar que entre ellos pudiese existir algo más que una simple amistad o relación de compañeros, pero pronto lo descarté. Entre ellos se había forjado una estrecha relación, tan fuerte que de no conocerlos bien, se podría llegar a pensar algo que no es. Esposito es el salvavidas de Beckett y como tal, nunca permitiría que algo o alguien la pudiese herir o lastimar.

Kevin Ryan era la antítesis a todo ello. Vasito de leche, como suelo llamarlo, es incapaz de decir que no a algo, lo que le ha llevado a convertirse en "el chico de los videos de seguridad". Es un buenazo que pronto se unió a todas mis teorías ayudándome a poner de los nervios a Beckett. Es la otra pata del equipo de la detective, tan importante como el moreno pero con un carácter más dulcificado y más objetivo en cuanto a decisiones radicales de Beckett se trataba. Dispuesto a hacer siempre lo correcto, no deja que su amistad con la inspectora se mezclarse con su trabajo.

Después de haber pasado años junto a ambos detectives y conocerlos, de sobra sé que será Esposito quien reciba peor la noticia de que Beckett y yo ya estamos distanciados. Pero son mis amigos y los echo de menos.

- ¡Eso es! - me dijo a mi mismo, comenzando a teclear con ansias, rellenando en pocos minutos la hoja del documento de texto que antes permanecía vacía.

"Atardeceres sin nombre" comienza a cobrar vida bajo mis dedos entre murallas y castillos, aromas de azahar y jazmín, sabores especiados y exóticos, el ocaso y el alba. Las palabras fluyen solas como si las hubiese estado conteniendo bajo un muro que acaba de ser derrumbado. Me vanaglorio de mi capacidad para sacar ideas del más absurdo de los pensamientos y darle forma como un escultor pule sus tallas hasta tomar la forma deseada.

Comienzo a navegar en aguas que ya no me resultan desconocidas y disfruto de la paz en la que me veo sumergido.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada suavemente me sobresalta.

Salgo de ese mundo lleno de colores y matices, pese a ser lo contrario de lo que deseo, y me levanto de la silla,dejando visible en la pantalla del ordenador el documento de texto con la esperanza de volver sobre él en unos minutos. Me dirijo hacia la puerta del loft y la abro antes de que, quien sea que haya llamado, se marche.

Cuando abro no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¡Castle! - escucho como, con una gran alegría y sorpresa, pronuncian mi nombre y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que enmudecer.

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo sabían que había vuelto a Nueva York? Las únicas personas que lo saben son mi familia y... Kate. ¿Había sido ella quien se los había contado? En mi cerebro se agolpan las preguntas y eso comienza a marearme. Necesito respuestas, respuestas que me permitan entender la escena que tengo frente a mi.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - consigo preguntarle finalmente.  
- Estábamos preocupados por ti – me dice Ryan – Realmente, estábamos preocupados por los dos – se corrige y yo sé que se refiere a Kate – Hace meses que no sabemos nada de vosotros ni atendéis las llamadas. Pensamos en acercarnos por el loft por si Martha sabía algo de vosotros.  
- ¿Ocurre algo? - Esposito me observa y comienzo a ponerme nervioso - ¿Dónde está Beckett? - y ahí está la pregunta que temía por su parte.  
- Entrad – les digo echándome a un lado – Es largo de explicar.

Veo como los dos se miran y asienten, aceptando mi oferta. Entran con sigilo, como si fuese la primera vez que son invitados a mi loft. Tengo la sensación de que me están ocultando algo, jugando con ventaja en un juego del que yo incluso desconozco las reglas básicas. Descarto la idea de que se trate de algo importante, o de otro modo me lo hubiesen contado. "¿O no?" me descubro preguntándome después de cazar sus intercambios de miradas que me tienen contrariado. "¿De qué va todo esto?" La sensación de que algo ocurre bajo aquella inocente visita va cobrando cada vez mayor protagonismo. Puede que Esposito se me escapa de las manos y no sea capaz de ver bajo esa fachada que muestra cuando pretende parecer imperturbable, pero Ryan no es capaz de fingir. Parece un gato enjaulado y comprendo que la idea de presentarse en el loft fue de Esposito y su compañero no quiso que viniese solo. Pero, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio?

- ¿Queréis un café? - les pregunto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se ha instaurado.  
- Sí, por favor – me dice Ryan y puedo notar el nerviosismo en sus palabras. Por más que lo intente, es incapaz de disimular.

"Averiguaré lo que ocurre" me digo a mi mismo mientras preparo las tres tazas de café. Me dirijo al salón con ellas y los observo mirar al frente ensimismados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

- Tomad – les digo mientras les tiendo las tazas – Sentaos – les indico el sofá.

Me siento frente a ellos y espero en silencio que sea alguno de los dos quien diga algo, después de todo, no he sido yo quien se ha presentado con una excusa barata frente a la puerta de la casa de un amigo.

- ¿Qué haces por Nueva York, Castle? - me pregunta Esposito.

Me reclino en el asiento y suspiro. Ha llegado el momento, de nada va a servir aplazarlo. Me armo de valor y comienzo a contarles todo lo ocurrido, notando como me quito un peso de encima al hablarlo con ellos. Veo sus caras de sorpresa antes mi palabras y comprendo que no se esperaban lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

- ¿Así que Beckett y tú ya no estáis juntos? - notos dudas en Ryan al escoger las palabras.  
- No exactamente. No hemos hablado desde hace un par de semanas. No lo hemos dejado, pero no sabemos nada el uno del otro. La relación se ha enfriado por la distancia y su dedicación íntegra al trabajo.

La respuesta de Esposito me deja noqueado.

- Nunca cambiará.

Me esperaba cualquier contestación por su parte, incluso que se marchara a intentar localizar a Kate después de lo que les había contado, sin embargo, en ningún momento esperé escuchar esas dos palabras, esa comprensión por su parte. Me sentí mal por haber pensado de él de aquel modo, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre había mostrado su lealtad hacia su compañera. Nunca creí que pudiese ser objetivo en algo tan delicado como la historia de la relación entre Kate y yo. Me he equivocado con él, ha demostrado ser un buen amigo.

- ¿Y no has sabido nada de ella en las últimas semanas? - me pregunta Ryan, lo que me hace pensar que trata de averiguar algo más, pero no consigo saber qué.  
- Los primeros días fueron difíciles. La relación entre nosotros se fue enfriando desde que llegamos a Washington. Pese a vivir juntos hacíamos vidas por separado; yo escribía, o lo intentaba, y ella trabajaba sin parar. Creí que no habría diferencia entre aquello y el que cada uno viviese en una ciudad diferente, pero si que la hay. Las conversaciones por teléfono cada vez resultaban más tensas y se fueron espaciando en el tiempo, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

Ryan y Esposito cruzan una nueva mirada que no soy capaz de interpretar. ¿Pena? ¿Duda? ¿Inseguridad? El no saber lo que realmente sucede me pone cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Has estado aquí, encerrado, desde que llegaste?  
- Bueno, digamos que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Estoy metido de lleno en un nuevo libro para el que he estado documentándome y eso ha ocupado todo mi tiempo.  
- ¿Uno nuevo de la saga Nikki Heat? - me pregunta Esposito.  
- La saga de Nikki Heat termina con el próximo libro, el cual ya está en la editorial esperando el visto bueno antes de ser publicado. El que estoy preparando no se asemeja a nada de lo que he escrito hasta ahora.  
- ¿De qué se trata? - esta vez es Ryan quien pregunta.

Ninguno de los dos apartan la mirada de mi. Es como si les hubiese metido en una burbuja de la que desean saber todas sus características y propiedades.

- No puedo contaros nada. Es importante que no se desvele ni un solo dato hasta la publicación del libro, son órdenes de mi editora. Lo siento chicos.  
- ¿Ni siquiera nos puedes decir el título que tendrá? - quiso saber Ryan.  
- No, no puedo. Os pido que tengáis paciencia.

Ambos asienten y puedo notar un implícito "vale, Castle, tú ganas". Sonrío, sintiéndome de un modo que hacía tiempo que no me sentía, sintiéndome de nuevo en casa. No me había dado cuenta cuanto de menos había echado esos momentos junto a ellos, esas conversaciones banales, intrascendentes, que me hacían sonreír y olvidar las preocupaciones que pudiese tener.

- Hemos tenido unas semanas bastantes ajetreadas en la comisaría pero hoy parece que ha vuelto la calma – me informa Esposito - ¿Por qué no te vienes esta noche y salimos? No puedes pasarte todos los días aquí encerrado, tío. ¿Que diría la prensa si se pasan tanto tiempo sin verte de fiesta?  
- Pueden pensarse que te han cazado – interviene Ryan.  
- Es que lo estoy, Ryan. Kate aun sigue siendo mi prometida.  
- No te estamos diciendo que te líes con la primera que te encuentres – me dice Esposito – Solo que te dejes ver.

La idea loca de Esposito comienza a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. No me puedo creer que esté sopesando la idea, pero después de todo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Kate no esta en mi vida, o al menos no del modo en que yo esperaba que lo estuviese: como mi pareja, mi prometida. Sin embargo, sigue siéndolo y algo dentro de mi me dice que no quiero que deje de serlo. Aunque intente borrarla de mis pensamientos, de mis sentimientos, de mi mente, no lo consigo. Se ha llevado una parte de mi, una parte que no creo que llegue a recuperar nunca, una parte que viajará con ella siempre, esté donde esté y pase lo que pase entre nosotros. Pero no puedo seguir castigándome por lo que ha sucedido, nada conseguiré de ese modo.

Esposito y Ryan han venido a rescatarme del encierro en el que yo mismo me he recluido. No puedo rechazar su oferta, no puedo seguir lamentándome más.

- Está bien, saldré con vosotros – accedo viendo como sonríen tras mi respuesta.  
- ¡Bien! – exclaman ambos.  
- Os iré a buscar a la comisaría...  
- ¡No! - me interrumpen los dos al unísono a voz en grito. Sus reacciones desmesuradas me confirman que me están ocultando. Si por algo he aceptado la propuesta, entre otras cosas, es para tratar de averiguarlo, y lo conseguiré.  
- Nos pasaremos nosotros por aquí – me dice Esposito – Gates está de un humor de perros. Si te ve por allí, puede que te ponga con el papeleo si se cree que vas a volver a la comisaría.

Me parece una de las peores excusas que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero decido no preguntar.

- Te recogeremos a las ocho – me informa Ryan.  
- Os estaré esperando.

Ambos asienten y se levantan, despidiéndose de mi hasta dentro de unas horas.

Me dirijo hacia mi despacho y veo el documento de texto abierto por la páginas donde lo dejé hace una hora. "Atardeceres sin nombre" deberá esperar para volver a cobrar vida bajo mis dedos. Me he pasado siete días completos entre palabras y palabras, sin hacer otra cosa que escribir, que darle forma a aquellas ideas que un día vinieron a mi mente. Lo que empezó como una idea loca que nada tenía que ver conmigo, ha ido cobrando vida poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora. Sonrío contemplando lo que tras días de esfuerzo he conseguido crear y cierro el portátil para salir de mi despacho.

Hoy será una noche para olvidar, para dejar de lado todo lo ocurrido y vivir mi vida. Porque hoy no hay nada que me apetezca más que un atardecer sin nombre.


	6. Sábado noche

**Este capítulo va dedicado para Zeny. **

**Para ti, compi ;**)

* * *

Me levanto de mi silla y contemplo el trabajo de un largo día de trabajo. Me esperezo estirando los brazos, entumecidos después de horas delante de informes y documentos. Sonrío por primera vez en lo que va de tarde, satisfecha con el resultado cuando observo mi mesa.

Escucho pasos a mi espalda y no necesito girarme para saber quienes son. Sin darme cuenta he aprendido a reconocerlos incluso por el modo en que camina, y es que el carácter de cada uno queda reflejado en la manera de andar: firme y decidida frente a discreta y cálida. Cierro los ojos y escucho sus pisadas, a la vez que mi delicada pituitaria reconocer el olor de ambos.

- Os he estado buscando toda la tarde – les reprendo pues de algún modo tengo cierta responsabilidad sobre ellos - ¿Qué tenéis? - les pregunto sin girarme.

- Venimos de ver a Lanie – me informa Esposito – El informe de la muestra de ADN tomado de la víctima nos informa que se trata de Oliver Moreno – Ryan se acerca a la pizarra blanca y coloca una fotografía de la víctima – Tenía 33 años y trabajaba en una de las empresas punteras de Wall Street.

- ¿Un alto ejecutivo que, según los indicios, ha muerto de manera natural? Esto no me cuadra.

Veo como Ryan y Esposito se miran como si hubiese dicho algo fuera de lo común.

- ¿Tú, aventurándote a lanzar conjeturas antes de tener pruebas? ¿Te encuentras bien? - una sonrisa traviesa aparece en el rostro del moreno.

- No tiene gracia, Esposito.

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Castle. Al final, has acabado adoptando su modo de trabajar – me dice Ryan siguiendo con el juego de Esposito.

Tengo que reconocer que aunque lo ha dicho como una broma, Ryan ha dado en el clavo. De algún modo, durante algo más de cinco años he convivido con esa forma tan irracional de trabajar del escritor y, aunque al principio me resultaba irascible, poco a poco lo fui interiorizando como si se tratase de uno de mis métodos de trabajo. Después de todo, sus teorías, descabelladas aunque con cierta lógica, resultaban ser de gran ayuda y me había acostumbrado a ellas. Lo cierto es que me había habituado a conjeturar junto a él, algo de lo que hasta ahora no había sido plenamente consciente.

- Lo siento, Kate. Siento haberte hablado de él – me dice Ryan viendo mi reacción. Me había evadido del mundo y mi vista estaba fija en algún punto indescifrable de la comisaría.

Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

- ¿Qué ha podido averiguar Lanie con los informes médicos?

- Oliver tenía un marcapasos desde los 8 años. Le diagnosticaron una cardiopatía congénita a los pocos mese de nacer pero no le dio ningún problema hasta que a los 8 años, en una de las revisiones rutinarias, le dijeron que las pulsaciones cuando estaba durmiendo le bajaban considerablemente. Le informaron de que requería un marcapasos. Cada cinco años desde su implantación, Oliver ha estado yendo a revisiones. La última fue hace dos semanas, y según nos ha dicho su cardiólogo, estaba perfectamente.

- Algo debió ocurrir en esa cabina de la noria – les respondo dando luz verde a todas las ideas que se han ido formando en mi mente - Ha sido un largo día; vayámonos a descansar.

Ryan y Esposito asienten y los veo dirigirse hacia sus mesas como si tuviesen prisa por algo. Sus comportamientos no dejan de inquietarme pero me doy cuenta que se está haciendo tarde y debo volver a casa para arreglarme o tendré que prepararme para uno de los sermones de Lanie.

Recojo los informes y cojo mi chaqueta. Me despido de los chicos y me voy colocando la prenda de cuero mientras me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Consulto mi reloj de pulsera, ese que siempre llevo conmigo y que tanto significa para mi. Las siete. Tengo una hora para llegar a casa y elegir el vestuario para la noche. Debía darme prisa o no llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

Miro la cama y observo diversas chaquetas, pantalones y corbatas esparcidas por ella. No sé a que lugar vamos a ir y eso crea dudas en mi a la hora de elegir qué ponerme. Me paseo alrededor de la cama, viendo las distintas prendas y pensando en la elección perfecta. Dubitativo, me acerco a un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca de corte árabe.

- Demasiado informal para la noche de un sábado – me respondo en voz alta a mi mismo, como si alguien más pudiese oírme y refutar mi opinión.

Me decanto por un pantalón clásico negro y una camisa verde agua. Una apuesta segura pero...

- Demasiado elegante.

Vuelvo a arrojar la ropa sobre la cama y comienzo nuevamente a caminar a su alrededor. Nunca he sido bueno para elegir mi vestuario. Generalmente solía optar por lo fácil y elegir camisas en tonos azules, el color con el que me sentía cómodo ya que desde pequeño llenaba mi armario por "hacer juego con mis ojos", según decía madre. Cuando decidía atreverme con algo diferente, quizá más arriesgado, era Alexis la que me hacía de estilista.

- Si sigues así, acabarás desgastando el suelo.

- Hola madre – las palabras salen de manera automática de mis labios, sin efusividad alguna, como si de un autómata me tratase.

- Querido, ¿tienes una cita?

Incrédulo por su pregunta, fijo mis ojos en ella.

- No madre, no saldría de casa para una cita - "no teniéndola a ella en mi cabeza" digo en un tono tan bajo que se mezcla con el sonido del viento que entra por la ventana de mi habitación – He seguido tu consejo. Esposito y Ryan vinieron a verme y me propusieron salir con ellos. Pasarán por mi dentro de una hora, pero no sé donde iremos y no estoy seguro sobre qué ponerme.

- Siempre puedes optar por el camino fácil...

- No madre, no voy a ponerme nada azul – la frené antes de que continuase.

- Esta bien, hijo. No sé por qué le tienes tanto asco a ese color...

- A ella le gustaba mucho. Solía decir que resaltaba el color de mis ojos – inevitablemente vinieron a mi mente todas esas ocasiones en las que me había dicho aquello, haciéndome sentir un gran vacío.

- Esta opción me gusta – sus palabras me hacen volver a la realidad. Madre está frente a mi con el primer vestuario que descarté.

- ¿No te parece demasiado informal?

- Nada es demasiado formal o informal. Todo depende del modo en que lo combines. Pruébatelo – me insta – Hoy seré yo quien te haga de estilista. Te espero en la cocina; voy a por una copa de vino ¿Quieres una?

- No, gracias. Voy a conducir.

Dicho esto, me deja en mi habitación, junto al que se ha convertido en mi vestidor improvisado. Me visto y me miro en el espejo, comprobando que, como siempre, tenía razón y la ropa me queda mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sonrío a mi propio reflejo y salgo de la habitación, buscándola con la mirada.

- Tenías razón, madre – le digo mientras me coloco frente a ella.

- ¿Y cuándo Martha Rodgers no tiene razón? - hay está ese lado teatral que no puede evitar sacar – Querido, los años dan a las personas cierta experiencia que nos permite aconsejar a los demás. Con el tiempo tú mismo lo comprobarás.

No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que la conversación se ha tornado más seria. Es como si se hubiese sobrepasado ese punto de inflexión que puede llevar a una caída empicado o a una subida empinada, pero que en cualquier caso, nunca será como lo ya pasado. Y es que es mi madre, la persona que mejor me conoce y la que hace que sopese mis acciones antes de acometerla. Sabe como llevarme hasta donde ella quiera sin que sea capaz de verlo. Es buena en eso y lo sabe, a juzgar por el modo en que se comporta, como si lo que acaba de soltarme fuese algo banal, nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada me avisa que ha llegado la hora. Me dirijo hacia ella y al abrir, veo a Lanie esperando pacientemente.

- Vaya, vas a arrasar con ese vestido – afirma mientras entra en mi apartamento.

Después de pensarlo mucho, había optado por el vestido rojo que me había comprado hace un año y aun esperaba ser estrenado. La parte superior estaba compuesta por dos triángulos que cubrían mis pechos, lleno de pliegues horizontales, y que quedaban anudados a mi cuello. La parte inferior se ajustaba a mis caderas con pliegues verticales. La espalda quedaba al descubierto con un escote bastante atrevido. Había decidido combinar el vestido con unos zapatos de tacón de color dorado a juego con el bolso de mano. El pelo me lo había dejado suelto, pronunciando algunas ondas en él de manera que quedase natural.

Lanie pasa por delante de mi sin dejar de observarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Chica, que parece que vayas pidiendo guerra.

- ¿Es que no se trataba de eso?

Me encanta descolocarla, hacerle creer que voy un paso por delante de ella, porque es entonces cuando se le desmonta todo su hilado entramado construido y yo me siento libre e, incluso, poderosa.

- No esperaba que lo tuvieses tan claro.

La conozco y sé que aunque no ha pronunciado su nombre, está pensando en él y en que mi comportamiento dista mucho de lo que ha visto días antes a causa precisamente de él. Lo que no sabe es que por dentro el dolor y la tristeza me desgarra pero yo no lo dejo aflorar de nuevo.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le pregunto antes de que la conversación se torne más seria y acabe arrepintiéndome de seguir sus planes.

Lanie asiente sin decir nada más, como si intentase comprender que es lo que me ha hecho actuar de un modo tan diferente al de hace algo más de una semana. Yo simplemente la sigo, sin darle explicación alguna, al menos de momento.

Mi amiga ha venido en su coche, pero decide pedir un taxi y dejar su vehículo frente a mi casa.

- Ya vendré mañana a por él – me dice mientras nos acomodamos en el taxi.

Durante el trayecto, opto por ponerme al día sobre todo lo que ha sucedido durante mi estancia en DC. Ha pasado algo más de una semana desde mi llegada a Nueva York, pero lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo para este tipo de conversaciones con Lanie y lo echaba de menos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - le pregunto mientras noto disminuir notablemente la velocidad del taxi, signo inequívoco de que nos acercamos a nuestro destino.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A ti y a Esposito – le dijo sin rodeos, algo que con ella no necesito – He visto el modo en que te mira, como no aparta los ojos de ti.

- De mi y de cualquier mujer que se le presente. Pero no hemos salido para hablar de tíos ¡Es nuestra noche! - dice a voz en grito con una sonrisa que, inevitablemente, me contagia.

El taxista nos deja frente a una concurrida calle llena de luz y de risas, llena de vida. Un imponente edificio se yergue con firmeza en el centro vía. Tras pagar, Lanie y yo salimos del taxi.

- Estamos frente a "Webster hall", el centro de todas las fiestas en el último año, la discoteca de moda – me dice señalándome el deslumbrante edificio.

Sonrío ante el ímpetu y la energía que desbordaba Lanie y caminamos hacia la discoteca.

Amplias salas se abren camino ante la multitud que allí se congregaban. Diversas personas llenan la pista bailando al ritmo de las distintas canciones de salsa y merengue que suenan.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos dos cosmopolitan.

- ¿Qué hacen dos preciosidades tan solas? - escucho que pregunta una sugerente voz a mi espalda que me eriza la piel.

Me giro y me encuentro con unos intensos ojos negros que me miran y me producen escalofríos. Esa mirada me inquieta, me hace sentir que es capaz de llegar a lo más profundo de mi y eso me cohíbe. Su melena larga y ondulada le da un aspecto juvenil. Su cuerpo se intuye torneado a través de la camisa y muy bronceado, por lo que deduzco que, o tiene un trabajo que realiza al aire libre o ha estado de vacaciones tomando el sol. Una extraña sensación se apodera de mi, y es que me inquieta a la vez que me atrae. Tiene algo que le hace resultar enigmático.

- Hemos venido a celebrar nuestra soltería – suelta Lanie dándome un pequeño codazo para que reaccione.

- Eso es estupendo – su mirada se encuentra con la mía y soy incapaz de apartarla. De algún modo, ejerce un magnético poder su mí – Soy Robert Miller.

- Yo soy Lanie Parish y ella es mi amiga Kate Beckett.

El enigmático hombre se acerca a Lanie y deposita un beso en cada una de sus mejillas para , a continuación, hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Noto su incipiente barba sobre mi mejilla y me estremezco con su roce. Sin poder evitarlo, enrojezco y doy gracia de que las luces sean tenues para evitar ser descubierta por él.

- He venido con un grupo de amigos ¿Por qué no os unís a nosotros?

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclama Lanie con una sonrisa.

Cuando Robert echa a andar, mi amiga se vuelve hacia mí y me fulmina con la mirada, reprendiéndome por mi comportamiento. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Hay algo en él que hace que enmudezca.

Robert nos presenta a sus amigos y pronto Lanie y yo hacemos amistad con Amanda, la más joven del grupo. Es una mujer vivaracha que no para de hablar y hacer reír a todos. Sin duda, es el alma de la fiesta.

En un momento de la noche, Robert me toma del brazo y me aleja un poco del grupo.

- ¿Te apetece bailar? - me susurra.

Sin saber por qué, no soy capaz de negarme y asiento, dejándome llevar por él hacia la pista, donde multitud de parejas bailan ajenas al resto del mundo.

Robert me agarra con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y me atrae hacia él.

- No eres de Estados Unidos, ¿verdad? - le pregunto para romper el hielo, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Aquí no tenemos por costumbre dar besos en la mejilla.

- Me has pillado – me dice resuelto y yo alzo la mirada, encontrándome con sus sonrisa, esa que inevitablemente hace que se la devuelva. No sé que tiene pero hace que no sea capaz de controlar mis actos – Nací en Florencia, una ciudad del norte de Italia. A mi padre lo trasladaron a Nueva York cuando yo tenía nueve años y toda la familia nos mudamos aquí. Hay algunas costumbres que no he olvidado.

- Italia... Bonito país para nacer.

- ¿Has estado por allí?

- No, pero no lo descarto. Es más, espero que sea mi próximo destino.

- Si vas, avísame. No quiero perderme la ocasión de hacerte de guía. No todos los días se tiene a una preciosidad a la que mostrar lo mejor de mi país.

Descanse la cabeza en su hombro, evitando así que viese el color rojizo de mis mejillas.

- Kate – me susurra.

- ¿Sí?

- He querido hacer esto desde que te vi.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios rozan los míos. Sé que debo frenarlo pero no puedo y me dejo llevar. Su lengua se abre camino en mi boca y juega con la mía, que pronto se entrega por completo a una lucha por ver quien lleva el control. Me pierdo entre sus besos y me dejo guiar por él. Pero de repente, todo cambia.

Ese inconfundible aroma llega a mi y es entonces cuando soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Me separo bruscamente de él viendo incomprensión en sus ojos y cuando miro al frente me doy de bruces con la mirada de Castle, llena de rabia y dolor, un dolor que le llega como puñales que se clavan poco a poco en mi. Noto su ira y quiero salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero cuando lo intento es demasiado tarde. Él se marcha.

* * *

Tal y como me aseguraron, Ryan y Esposito llegan al loft a las ocho y, tras verles vestidos, sonrío comprobando que he acertado al escuchar a la gran Martha. Tras saludarla, los chicos me instan para salir cuanto antes del loft ya que el taxi no está esperando.

Durante el trayecto se niegan a decirme donde vamos, así que me tengo que conformar con irlo deduciendo por el rumbo que el taxista toma.

- ¿Webster Hall? - les pregunto cuando el taxi va frenando.

- ¿Lo conoces? - me pregunta Esposito.

- No he podido entrar porque su apertura coincidió con mi partida a DC. Pero si que he oído hablar de él.

- Entonces hemos acertado tío – le dice Ryan a Esposito – Esto te va a gustar, Castle.

Y no se equivocó. La discoteca es muy amplia, tanto que cuenta con tres plantas. Cada una está cerrada e insonorizada, lo que permite que la música sea diferente. En todas ellas hay una amplia pista y una zona de sofás donde tomar algo, según me va contando Esposito.

Nos acercamos a la barra y esperamos a que nos sirvan tres vodka. Esposito, el más asiduo a la discoteca, nos propone sentarnos en uno de los sofá con mejores vistas y así lo hacemos. Nos pasamos la noche hablando y poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas, hasta que una preciosa figura que sería capaz de reconocer a metros de distancia, entra en la pista acompañada de un hombre. Mi mente comienza a trabajar a mil por hora y soy incapaz de centrarme en lo que los chicos me explican.

¿Qué hace allí? ¿Ha vuelto de Washington y no me ha avisado? Con la excusa de ir al baño, me levanto y me acerco a la pista.

Me freno a escasos metros de ellos y es entonces cuando no tengo ninguna duda de que es ella. Me camuflo entre otros parejas y veo como sus cuerpos cada vez están más cerca, hasta que ocurre lo que nunca quise ver. Él la besa y lo peor de todo es que ella se lo permite. La ira me corre por dentro y me dejo ver. Pocos segundos después, Kate se encuentra con mis ojos y veo sorpresa reflejado en los suyos.

- ¡Castle! ¡Castle, por favor, espera...! - le escucho gritarme pero ya es demasiado tarde.

He echado a correr y solo me importa salir de allí. No puedo pensar ni quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero correr; correr sin más hasta que me falte el aliento; correr y olvidar lo que he visto; correr y dejar en un rincón todo aquello que lucha por salir.


	7. Nuestros actos tienen consecuencias

Mi mirada está perdida en algún rincón de la discoteca por donde lo he visto salir hace escasos minutos. Los ojos me arden y me llevo una mano a ellos, descubriendo que han comenzando a descargar todo aquello que me he negado a dejar aflorar. Me siento mareada, hastiada, lo que hace que me apoye en uno de los sofás para evitar caerme. Escucho pasos a mi espalda pero no me siento con fuerzas como para encarar a nadie, así que continuo mirando al frente.

- Kate.. - escucho su voz detrás de mi y puedo notar que está muy cerca - ¿Estás bien? - intento hablar pero el shock ha sido tan fuerte que soy incapaz de pronunciar nada - ¿Quién era ese hombre?

- Mi prometido – consigo decir sin girarme aun, tratando de mantenerme en pie.

Robert me rodea y se coloca frente a mí.

- ¿Tu prometido? - me pregunta incrédulo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Kate, no hubiese hecho nada si llego a saberlo ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

- Yo... no lo oculte – balbuceo, tratando de comprender por qué no se lo dije - Simplemente no te dije nada.

- Que viene a ser lo mismo. ¿Es que os habéis peleado? ¿Has querido vengarte de él usándome a mi y por eso no me dijiste nada?

- No, no es eso. Es... es complicado de explicar.

- Ven – me tiende su mano y yo rehuyo de él, temerosa de volver a caer en sus redes – No te voy a hacer nada – me dice como si me hubiese leído la mente – Podemos sentarnos y hablar de esto.

- Me gustaría irme a casa – le digo por toda respuesta, incapaz de pasar ni un segundo más en esa discoteca.

- Está bien, quizá otro día – se intenta consolar a si mismo – Te llevaré con tu amiga. No quiero que te vayas sola a estas horas de la noche, y deduzco que no te apetecerá mi compañía.

- Robert, lo siento – me disculpo mientras caminamos hacia el grupo.

- ¿Que sientes qué, Kate? - se para y se gira hacia mí.

- Haberte hecho creer que estaba sola. No era mi intención lastimarte ni mentirte.

- No tienes que disculparte. Debí haberte preguntado – sentencia, poniendo punto y final a la conversación.

Está enfadado y no puedo reprochárselo. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido cosa de los dos y ambos hemos tenido nuestra parte de culpa.

Permanecemos en silencio, algo que me resulta incómodo, pero no hago nada por romperlo. Solo quiero cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos esté en mi habitación, el único lugar en el que en este momento me apetece estar.

Veo una figura acercarse hacia mi. Tras unos segundos logro discernir que se trata de Lanie.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo un rato buscándote – al ver a Robert a mi lado, esboza una pícara sonrisa – Ah, ya veo. Podrías haber avisado, pillina.

- Lanie, ¿podrías acompañar a Kate a casa? No se encuentra bien y no quiero que se vaya sola – le dice por toda explicación y mentalmente lo agradezco. No estoy para volver a revivir lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kate? - me pregunta preocupada.

- Ha debido ser la cena – le miento pues ni tiempo he tenido para prepararme un simple sándwich – No quiero fastidiarte la noche. Tomaré un taxi y me meteré en la cama.

- De eso nada. No voy a dejarte sola – su firmeza no deja lugar a réplica y yo me abstengo de negarme, porque sé que no habría mejor compañía que la de ella – Robert, ha sido un placer – se acerca a él y esta vez es ella quien le planta dos sonoros besos en la mejilla – Despídeme de tus amigos. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

- Algún día – responde Robert sin dejar de observarme, estudiando cada movimiento o gesto mio – Kate, me ha encantado conocerte – se acerca a mí pero en lugar de repetir el gesto de Lanie, me da un abrazo. Mi reticencia no pasa desapercibida para él, por lo que se acerca a mi oído para que solo yo lo pueda oír – Lo siento. Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas. Créeme que no era mi intención, Kate.

Se separa de mí y me deja aturdida, como si hubiese pasado un huracán a mi alrededor que ha puesto el mundo del revés.

- Hasta la próxima – se despide Lanie y comienza a caminar. Me cuesta unos segundos reaccionar y cuando lo hago, le doy la espalda a Robert y sigo el rumbo de mi amiga sin decirle ni una palabra de despedida al italiano.

Lanie consigue parar un taxi libre, un proeza a esas horas de la noche. Tras entrar en él, vuelvo a sumirme en aquel mutismo del que he hecho gala minutos antes. No me apetece hablar, no me siento con fuerzas para ello, así que decido contemplar el paisaje de Nueva York envuelto por la oscura noche.

- Kate, ¿qué te ocurre? - me pregunta Lanie cuando llegamos a mi apartamento – Llevas callada desde que salimos de la discoteca ¿Qué te ha pasado con Robert?

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy así...

- por algo que te ha sucedido con él? - termina mi pregunta – Beckett, te conozco. He visto tu reacción cuando se despidió de ti y he notado lo incómodo que estaba él.

- Es largo de explicar – le digo con desgana - ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

He llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo seguir callándome más. Necesito hablar con alguien de lo sucedido y todos los sentimientos encontrados que se han adueñado de mi, y Lanie es la persona adecuada para ello.

- No estaría mal – contesta mientras camina hacia el sofá y se sienta.

Hay demasiado confianza entre ella y yo como para que se encuentre como en su propia casa, moviéndose sin ningún pudor por ella.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y lleno dos copas de vino. Lanie está esperándome cómodamente en el sofá.

- ¿Me vas a contar ya que te ha pasado con Robert? Me tienes en ascuas.

No soy capaz de contenerme más. Siento que voy a estallar y rompo a llorar sin que nada me pueda frenar.

- Lanie, lo vi.

- ¿Que viste a quién cariño? Me estás asustando ¿Qué te ocurre?

Como puedo le hago participe de todo lo que ha sucedido desde que salimos del taxi, hace algunas horas, con la idea de pasar una noche de chicas. Lanie no me interrumpe y con sus gestos me anima a continuar. Poco a poco voy sintiéndome más cómoda, como si me hubiese quitado un gran lastre de encima que me arrastraba hacia el fondo.

- Me preocupé mucho cuando te fuiste. Vi como Robert no te quitaba ojo y temí que hicieses algo de lo que luego te pudiese arrepentir.

- No debí haberle seguido el juego.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Deberías saberlo – me reprende - A mi no me puedes engañar. Sé que sigues enamorada de Castle. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tratas de negártelo.

- No lo sé. Hace mucho que nadie se comporta conmigo del modo en que lo hizo Robert. El año que estuve en Washington con Castle no nos fue muy bien y echaba de menos sentirme importante para alguien. Quería alejarlo de mi mente, seguir con mi vida, porque suponía que no querría saber nada de mi a juzgar por el poco o nulo interés que ha mostrado estos dos meses que llevamos sin saber el uno del otro. Pero me equivoqué. Pude ver su dolor cuando me vio besando a Robert. Lanie, creo que aun siente algo por mi. Pero dudo que ahora quiera volver a verme – las lágrimas vuelven a correr libres por mi mejillas como si fuese un río después de un día de intensa lluvia.

Lanie, compungida por mi estado, me abraza.

- Le he perdido – digo entre lágrimas rodeada aun por los brazos de mi amiga.

- No tires la toalla aun, Kate. Ahora Castle debe estar dolido y no querrá atender a explicaciones, pero eso pasará. Aléjate de Robert si no quieres volver a tener problemas y ve a por el chico escritor – su modo de llamarlo hace que sonría – Eso está mejor. Kate, por favor, no dejes que desaparezca de tu vida. No lo alejes de ti como has hecho en tus anteriores relaciones. Te conozco; sé que aunque Castle casi lo consigue, el muro aun sigue en pie. Se tambalea pero tú le pones frenos para que no se derrumbe. Por favor, deja de esconderte tras él.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que acaba de decirme. Sé que tiene razón pero no es sencillo. Inevitablemente siento miedo de abrirme completamente a él, de exponerme al 100% sin protección alguna, de ser un blanco fácil y acabar herida. Pero no quiero perderlo. No puedo perderlo. Y con esa idea me digo a mi misma que tengo que hacer algo para arreglar lo que yo misma he estropeado.

- Piensa en lo que te he dicho y descansa – Lanie se levanta del sofá y deja la copa vacía sobre la mesa del salón – Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Camino con ella hacia la puerta de la casa y la abro. Lanie cruza el dintel y antes de que se vaya, la llamo.

- Lanie – se gira – Sé que no te lo digo nunca y debería hacerlo más. Gracias.

Mi amiga esboza una sonrisa que pronto me contagia.

- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas si no es para ayudarnos? Anda, entre en casa y métete en la cama. Hasta mañana Kate.

- Hasta mañana Lanie.

* * *

He perdido la noción del tiempo. Me parece que llevo horas andando aunque no podría saberlo con exactitud. No me he dado cuenta que he caminado por Nueva York más que en toda mi vida. La noche comienza a cederle protagonismo al sol, que se abre paso lentamente, lo que me avisa que es tarde, muy tarde. Me he debido pasar toda la noche recorriendo Nueva York sin ser consciente de ello. Sigo caminando ya que estoy a diez escasos minutos del loft y no me apetece tomar un taxi.

Cuando llego a casa, entro con sigilo y me dirijo a la cocina. No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando me doy de bruces con ella.

- ¡Madre! Que susto.

- Buenos días querido ¿Acabas de llegar? - me pregunta al verme con la misma ropa con la que me vio salir anoche - ¿Qué tal lo pasaste?

- Estoy cansado. Me he acercado a por un vaso de agua antes de irme a descansar – le digo para no entrar en detalles y tener que explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Aunque de nada me sirve.

- ¿Qué pasa Richard? Te noto preocupado.

Giro sobre mis talones y me vuelvo hacia ella.

- Es.. Kate.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cómo está? - me pregunta como una metralleta sin darme tiempo a explicarme. Yo, que no tengo ganas de hablar, la dejo que continúe - ¿Sigue trabajando para el FBI? Cuéntamelo todo.

- Madre la... la he visto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ha vuelto?

Suspiro y me armo de paciencia. Voy a necesitar mucha. Me espera un largo día.

- ¿Quieres una taza de café, madre? Lo que tengo que contarte es un poco largo.

- Claro Richard.

Me acerco a la cafetera y con delicadeza preparo dos cafés. Inevitablemente el olor me recuerda a ella, algo que me tortura aun más. Y es que no lo puedo evitar. Está metida en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, en cada poro de mi piel. Está metida en mi vida y es imposible que la olvide.

- Ten – le digo dándole su taza de café.

- Gracias. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Kate?

Con calma le voy contando todo lo que ha sucedido aquella noche. Veo su expresión de sorpresa e incluso de incredulidad cuando llego a la parte más dolorosa. Continuo sin pararme en ningún momento, temeroso que de hacerlo, sea incapaz de seguir.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que has visto hijo?

- Si madre. No tengo ninguna duda.

- Querido, de ser así no puedes reprocharle nada. Hace algo más de dos meses que hacéis vida de solteros pese a que sigáis comprometidos. Tú no te has preocupado por saber nada de ella, igual que ella tampoco ha intentado saber de ti.

- ¡Pero es mi prometida! - exclamo ofuscado.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente si no os habéis hablado en meses? Hijo, que es Kate de quien estamos hablando, no de una monja. ¿Te hubieses preocupado de llamarla o saber de ella si no la llegas a ver esta noche?

- Madre, yo...

- No Richard, no puede culparla porque haga su vida – me interrumpe - Que tú hayas decidido no hacerla no quiere decir que ella tenga que imitarte si nunca lo hablasteis. Nunca decidisteis mantener esa conversación después de que Kate quisiese seguir en el FBI, y debisteis hacerlo.

- Lo sé. Sé que debimos mantener esa conversación para no hacernos daño en el futuro, pero ninguno dimos el paso. Yo pensé que si lo hacía, de algún modo estaría rompiendo nuestra relación y no quise. Sé que no puedo reprocharle nada, pero eso no hace que me duela menos. La quiero. No he dejado de quererla ni creo que pueda. Quise hacerme creer a mi mismo que podría sacarla de mi cabeza, pero no puedo. Me importa demasiado.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Richard, Kate no va a estar esperándote eternamente. Es una mujer dura y, por lo que he podido comprobar, pocas veces sincera sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Quién te dice que no siente por ti lo mismo que tú por ella?

- No lo creo madre. Si sintiese lo mismo que yo no hubiese continuado en el FBI sabiendo como acabaría nuestra relación.

- Me parece mentira que no la conozcas todavía. Hijo, su trabajo ha sido siempre su vida. No puedes pedirle de un día para otro que deje un gran puesto como el que tiene en DC. Le diste a elegir y la pusiste en una encrucijada. Decidió seguir por el camino fácil, el que conocía, antes de arriesgarme por un camino que desconocía y del que no sabía si habría salida posible.

- ¿Quieres decir que debí seguir con ella en Washington pese a que nuestra relación cayese empicado por su dedicación al trabajo?

- No querido. Digo que quizá no fue la opción más acertada el seguirla a DC. La conoces muy bien y, aunque te lo negases a ti mismo, sabías que esto podía pasar.

- ¿Y ahora que hago madre? - le pregunto confuso, sin saber cómo seguir después de lo ocurrido.

- Eso solo lo puedes decir tú. Pero yo te aconsejo que trates de hablar con ella, aunque solo sea para saber si ha vuelto definitivamente a Nueva York. Tenéis una conversación pendiente y creo que es hora de que os sentéis y habléis tranquilamente.

- Gracias madre – me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, algo que pocas veces hago y que la deja sorprendida – Ahora me voy a descansar. Ha sido una larga noche y necesito dejar la mente en blanco durante algunas horas.

- Ve a dormir un poco, te vendrá bien. Yo me marcho a la escuela. No sé a que hora llegaré. Hoy tenemos ensayo general antes del estreno de la obra de mañana – me dice ilusionada cual niño en navidad.

Con el vaso de agua entre mis manos camino hacia mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

Coloco el recipiente sobre la mesita de noche y observo la foto que hay en ella.

Aquel caso, hace algo más de un año, casi le cuesta la vida. En el registro de la casa del sospechoso de causar la explosión de un piso en el centro de Nueva York, Kate pisó una bomba que había colocada en ella y su vida pendió de un hilo durante varias horas.

Recuerdo la angustia y el dolor que sentía al pensar que pudiese perderla, y como me impuse a mi mismo aparcar ese sentimiento para que ella no lo notase.

Cuando la pesadilla acabó, no quería hacer otra cosa que besarla y no separarme de Kate. Fue entonces cuando Gates nos confesó que sabía que llevábamos un tiempo juntos. Nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no se negó a que continuásemos trabajando juntos. Yo no podía dejar de besarle y, ajenos a todos y a todo, Ryan aprovechó para hacernos una foto con su iPhone. Días después nos la llevó a la comisaría para que tuviésemos un recuerdo de aquel día. Desde entonces aquella foto había estado en mi loft, en la que fue nuestra habitación.

Deslizo mi mano por la foto, como si a través de ella pudiera acariciar a mi musa, la persona que se ha convertido en mi todo. La foto se va haciendo borrosa a mis ojos y se va empañando de lágrimas que corren libres por mi mejilla para acabar estampadas en aquel recuerdo de un tiempo feliz.

Atraigo la foto entre mis brazos, reteniéndola con fuerza, y me dejo caer en la cama, dando vía libre a mis sentimientos, dejando que todo aquello que luchaba por salir, lo haga de golpe, sin control, haciendo que me sienta diminuto en un mundo gigante.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se va relajando hasta que mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse, haciendo que la luz que me llegue sea cada vez mejor. Lentamente me voy sumiendo en un profundo y reparador sueño.


End file.
